The Real Story Behind the Legend
by strange is wonderful
Summary: This is an interpretation of the original story of Fire Emblem; Awakening. this is completely an interpretation of the original story, though not exact to story has some of the story plots within, so SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY. it'll have pairings obviously so please give it a go so enjoy. this is the first part of the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_(disclaimer)_**

 ** _I don't own anything fire emblem, all characters and places and references belong to Nintendo, only fan-based material here._**

 ** _this is an interpretation of fire emblem awakening, this is similar to the game's plot and scenes, for no spoilers don't read until finishing fire emblem awakening. thank you for reading._**

Chrom and Frederick were walking ahead of Lissa, who was struggling to keep up with the two men; they were heading back to the capital where their sister was waiting for them. Emmeryn had hoped war would be avoidable that might not have been the case.

"Can you two slow down please, I can't walk as fast as you two!" Lissa complained.

"Your just slow, not my fault" Chrom joked chuckling at her huffs. She continued walked towards them put something caught her eye, she turned and saw a woman lying on the ground, she was wearing a mostly black robe, she looked ready for battle, but why would she be asleep if she is battling, could she be hurt.

"Guys there's a person here" she pointed.

"C'mon Lissa, just because you can't keep-wait there is someone there" Chrom rushed over to Lissa and this person.

Frederick followed.

"Who is she?" Lissa asked.

"What should we do?" asked Chrom.

"Chrom we have to do something!" Lissa insisted

"What do you propose we do?" he questioned.

"ER…I don't know" she panicked.

The woman opened her eyes letting out a breath; they both turn and look down at her leaning closer.

"Ah, I see you're awake now" Chrom stated to her.

"Hey there" Lissa spoke

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know" Chrom spoke to her.

"Give me your hand" he reached out, the woman took it, he pulled her up and her hood fell down as she stood.

Brown long hair fell down from behind her. She looked into Chrom's eyes with her own brown ones, his breath against her own, he smiled at her, and she stared at him.

"There better?" he asked.

"Yes…than you Chrom" she replied, he smiled surprised.

"Oh you know who I am?" he asked.

"Err…well no, I don't know how I know your name" she replied looking confused.

"So, what's your name then?" Chrom asked.

"Um…I…I don't know" she answered (what is wrong with me, I know his name not my own). Frederick frowned moving between them.

"Sire I believe this could be a false giving, she could be a spy feigning memory loss." He glared at her.

"Well we can't just leave her here, we shall take her to the nearest village," he told them. They began heading towards the village but the woman stopped tying her hair up, then stopping. They turned to her.

"Robin" she stated.

"Huh?" Chrom stared confused.

"My name…is Robin"

"Is that foreign? Hmm, nice name" he smiled.

"Sir I request you keep distance, she may still be the enemy" Frederick made his presence known. Standing close to Robin with a fierce look, she stared at him unsurely. They continued to the village, noticing fires from afar.

"No, the village is under attack" Lissa shouted, Chrom set into action running towards the village hastily, Frederick following closely behind. Robin ran from afar to catch up with Lissa. Men were attacking the village; they looked rough but stupid, although their swords didn't look anything but scary.

"Frederik, Lissa you know what we must do" Chrom stated, they readied their weapons.

"Robin stay back," Chrom told her. She nodded.

They fought on however, Chrom found himself surrounded. Lissa and Frederick could reach him with there being too many in front of them.

One of the men went to attack only for him to block them with his sword. Another came running to his back, he pushed the other guy off and swiped at the ruffian, then in the corner of his eye he spotting someone coming towards him, turning ready to block he noticed another the side of him, he couldn't react quick enough. Suddenly a bright light flashes and Chrom covered his eyes unable to see very well. He opened his eyes to see Robin standing in front of him book in one hand the other sparking away.

"Damn they brought a witch with them!" one of the ruffians announced.

"Robin?" Chrom spoke surprised.

"Stand ready more come" she spoke to him positioning herself ready for a fight.

"Yeah" he readied himself.

"They will try to surround us from the left since there is less room to move from the right, cornering us, so if I go to the right and you go left they can't pin us down" she spoke to him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I'm unsure but I know it will work trust me please" she pleaded. He took a chance on her and noticed she was right they cornered her but then he was able to flank them, she had told the truth.

"You're a tactician?" he asked her while fighting.

"I believe so, kind of like muscle memory, instincts maybe" she explained.

They fought hard and the enemy eventually were routed. Once the flames and people had settled Chrom turned to Lissa and Frederick.

"I'm gonna ask her to join us" he announced. Frederick pulled a face, Lissa smiled.

"He's not approving" she joked.

"No I am not, she could be the enemy" he stated.

"I know you think that. she saved my life. I would have died if she hadn't had been there" he explained his reasoning.

"But sir-"

"No Frederick I trust her. Ah, there she is" he wandered off. Lissa smiled at him.

"Aw don't be like that, he's got a new friend" she chuckled, heading towards them. Frederick followed begrudging the choice.

"So what do you say?" Chrom spoke, Robin smiled.

"You herd sheep?" she asked.

"I guess, yeah you could say that sorting out ruffians and bad guys" he laughed.

"Okay, well why not" she replied. He smiled very brightly.

"Brilliant then we shall head to the capital" Chrom stated.

They headed towards the capital, the sun began setting and it was getting fairly dark,

"I think we should set up camp" Frederick stated.

"Yes, let's get some firewood" he motioned to Lissa who sighed.

"I hate getting firewood" Lissa complained. Chrom laughed and walked on with her trailing behind.

"You can help me hunt them," Frederick stated to Robin who nodded.

While they went to collect firewood Robin and Frederick killed and prepared food and set up camp, very simple just sleeping bags.

"So, are you gonna kill us in the night?" Frederick asked causing Robin to snap the twig she was fiddling with.

"No…" she didn't know how to answer his question, she'd assumed it was obvious.

"Hmm okay well be aware, I'm watching you. I'll know your next moves before you do" he threatened. She smiled, he stared confused.

"What!?" he grumbled

"He's lucky to have you" she stated standing brushing herself down. Suddenly the ground shook heavily, they both turned to see a massive flame in the distance, the direction Chrom and Lissa had gone. Frederick stood, he noticed Robin began running already leaving him alone. He smiled to himself.

"Maybe she's okay" he muttered to himself following her.

Enemies fell from the skies as Chrom and Lissa ran, Chrom turned to fight them only for them to just walk off his stabs. Lissa ran away only to be cut off by a stone boulder wall. An enemy came towards her, only to be stopped as a young blue-haired man came flying from the sky and blocked the attack, saving her life. Chrom froze in shock only to be knocked out of it by him being shouted at by the man.

"Don't just stare. FIGHT!"

Frederick and Robin reached Chrom and Lissa fighting off enemies along with the young blue haired lad.

"Be careful they are undead!" Chrom shouted to them. Robin stopped as one swiped towards her, she jumped back dodging his sword. Frederick slide in lance in hand knocking him flying and disappearing into nothing.

"Careful, you'll lose your head" he stated continuing forward. Robin nodded moving forward.

Once they routed all of the enemies they stopped and looked at the young man who had saved Lissa.

"War is upon you, peace cannot be attained, this is your warning" the blue haired man began walking away.

"Who are you?" asked Chrom

"Marth" he stated.

"Like the hero king?" he commented.

"Yes"

"Sire are you okay? and you milady?" Frederick interrupted with his concerns for the other.

"Yes, we are" Chrom turned to them giving a thumb up. They turned to realise Marth was gone.

"He's gone" Lissa spoke shocked. They headed back to camp to settle for the night.

While sitting down Frederick cooked bear meat for tea. Lissa gaped at the idea of bear; Chrom ate quietly thinking about what Marth had said.

"Eww, how can you eat that?!" Lissa choked at the thought. Chrom looked at her confused

"What's wrong it's good meat" he muttered through the food chomping down. Frederick had chosen not to eat leaving only Chrom and Robin to eat the food.

"Robin, you're a lady, you can't possibly wanna eat…this" Lissa stared on as Robin devoured a second serving of meat.

"I'm sorry?" Robin replied looking up from the food.

"Nothing, I guess any food from none in who knows how long would be welcome" she mumbled. Chrom laughed hard.

"You should be more grateful for food" he joked. She laughed with him jesting with her.

"Funny" she laughed.

They settled for the night, the morning came quickly, Frederick awoke Lissa, and Chrom woke just before.

"Morning" Lissa spoke, she noticed Robin was gone.

"Um…did you kill her for trying to kill us?" Lissa asked, Chrom pulled a face then looked where she was looking to, noticing Robin's sleeping bag wrapped up and tidied away ready to go.

"Frederick?" he questioned. Frederick turned to them noticing what they were talking about.

"Oh no she's washing down at the river" he explained.

"Oh okay, well are we heading out, I'm gonna wash at the castle we aren't far right?"

"No about a couple hours away, it's early so we should get there by noon," Frederick told her. She began getting her stuff ready.

"I'll go get her then" Chrom stated, standing up to head towards the river where she was said to be.

Frederick nodded and began getting everything else ready including Chrom's stuff.

Chrom walked through the forest until he got the river, Robin was sitting by the stream, and she wasn't wearing her robes, just her top, and trousers. He approached slowly not trying to spook her into zapping him.

"I know your there" she stated sitting still not even facing him. He walked over.

"How'd you know" he questioned.

"Well for one I can smell you downstream if you hope to not be spotted smelling like that stay downstream from the enemy." She stated he winced, she seemed unhappy.

"Remember anything else?" he asked her sincerely.

"No…just my name, not who I am, where I am from…nothing" she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he stated. This seemed to snap her out of her mood she turned to him wide-eyed.

"Why apologise, it's not like you can help it" she spoke softly, he caught her attitude change.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Better than expected, I guess fighting people tires you out more than I thought" the truth of it was that she slept awful it's the reason she was up so early.

"Well we are packing camp and heading to the castle, you can meet my sister-the exalt-the ruler of Ylisse" he stood offering her a hand; she took it and got up.

"I look forward to it." she smiled.

They packed up and headed back to the kingdom upon their arrival the people rejoiced to see them, peace within the city was evident.

"This…it's so peaceful" Robin commented as the got to the castle grounds.

"Yeah, peace was achieved eventually I guess" Lissa stated, Robin looked on confused by the meaning behind it, however, chose not to press.

The entered the main hall, there stood a tall woman, in very formal robes, beautiful long blonde hair. Robin stood behind them in awe of this powerful woman.

"Sister, we have news"

"As do I" she stated, her voice gentle.

They conversed as Robin had an internal panic (how many people wake up not having a clue about anything, then just like meets the whole royal family, like seriously what do I even say to a queen)

"Who is your friend?" Robin's ears perked to this question, knowing she meant her.

"Oh yes, this is Robin, we found her passed out in the fields and she helped us get back here safely, I appointed her to join the shepherd, plus she's an excellent tactician" Chrom pull Robin's hand placing her in front of the queen.

"Err…hi" she waved shyly, the queen smiled.

"Hello, I'm Emmeryn, it is a pleasure, my brother says you helped them, thank you" she bowed; Robin panicked massively not knowing what to do.

"Um sister, please the meeting we must attend?" Chrom distracted her sister reminding her of the meeting they must attend.

"Brilliant I'll take Robin to meet the others" Lissa pulled Robin's wrist leading her away from them.

Once downstairs Lissa stopped, there stood two women, one of them in armour that was a pink shade the other formal dressed.

"This is Maribelle, my best friend" Lissa smiled brightly, she then motioned towards the brown-haired woman

"This is Sumia, she is Chrom's-"

"Friend, we are good friends" she stated loudly, clearly shocked by the sudden statement Lissa laughed.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't shout at guests dear" Maribelle suggested to her.

"I'm sorry for shouting." Sumia bowed and apologised

"So anyway, this is Robin, she's our new tactician!" Lissa announced gesturing to her.

"Oh well welcome to the shepherds" Sumia smiled at her.

"Where did you find her?" Maribelle asked. Robin felt very much under scrutiny.

"In a field!" Lissa laughed, Maribelle pulled a scowl and then looked at Robin.

"Are you common?" she growled.

"Hardly" Chrom's voice entered the room.

"Oh Chrom, aren't you nice, she is very normal" Lissa stated.

"No, she's really not" he laughed.

"Ha-ha true" Robin laughed.

"Why is this funny" Maribelle asked.

"We found her sleeping in a field" Chrom pointed out to them.

"SLEEPING!" Maribelle's face turned sour.

"Oooh maybe shouldn't have told her that" Lissa stated.

"Oh, Chrom it's nice to have you back in one piece" Sumia spoke up distracting the situation. She moved forward to only fall at Robin's feet, Chrom looked at Robin look at her.

"You could help her up you know" he smirked at her.

"Oh" Robin jumped a little then helped pull Sumia up.

"Thank you" she smiled embarrassedly.

"Your boots again?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. You could say they keep falling for you-because of you, ugh" she looked away bright red.

"Ha maybe it's the fact they didn't give you the right size" he suggested.

"Hmm maybe, she were with me when I got them, you didn't help me dispute it"

"You bought them"

"You could have told me not to"

"Not really my fault you did"

"Um well, Robin I like your robes, where'd you buy them" she changed the subject.

Robin who had been being grilled by Maribelle turned and looked at her.

"I don't know" she stated.

"You are unsure what it was called?" she asked.

"No, I don't remember how I got these clothes" she explained.

"What!" Maribelle's voice heard in the background.

"She kinda of has amnesia" Chrom explained.

"so for all you could know we have possibly kidnapped someone important from another kingdom" Maribelle spoke with reason, it was true Chrom didn't know who she was before meeting her, but he liked who she seemed to be, a friend.

"She's fine, she's our ally" Chrom stated sure of himself.

"Ok well, she can watch your back" she huffed walking away.

"Okay well that's sorted we are heading to Ferox. We are going to discuss an alliance with them for soldiers for our cause"

"Alright, we shall prepare." Chrom told them.

"We will leave at dawn, so rest well" Chrom spoke.

Later that night Robin couldn't sleep decided to go for a walk. She strolled through the grounds. The Castle was huge, only one night to be treated like royalty before going back to camping, made her wish this could be her life all the time.

"Someday, I'll know where I am from" she assured herself. Sighing she headed to bed ready for the next morning journey.

 ** _thank you for reading my story so far, if you enjoy I will continue to upload and share my stories. criticism is welcome, please don't be too harsh, thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Begins

_**another chapter up and ready, please do enjoy, if your not a fan of this I understand, not your cuppa I get it. thank you for giving it a chance none the less.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the story so far, let me know what you guys think, if you enjoy it, it'll only encourage me to do more.**_

The morning came all too quickly for Robin, she sat up yawning, and her eyes searched the room. She had shared with Sumia, who was still snoring. The door suddenly knocked. Sumia turned and snored super loud. Robin stood and headed to the door to see who it was. Opening it, Lissa smiled.

"ah your awake good, come get breakfast we will be heading out after, better to do it on a full stomach" she smiled walking off. Robin turned Sumia still sleeping, she decided to wake her, nudging her gently. Sumia swung at Robin in her sleep, she dodged it luckily.

"hey, c'mon wake up!" she spoke to her, Sumia stirred.

Opening her eyes Robin's face in hers she blinked then screamed loudly, causing Robin to freak in return falling back and landing on the floor.

"Hey!" Chrom came flying in the room with a guard, both women still in sleeping attire, unsuitable to be seen by the opposite sex.

"everything okay I heard screaming" he frantically looked around for an enemy but only saw Sumia sitting up in bed and Robin on the floor in shock.

"um are you two okay?" he asked. Sumia nodded realising suddenly she as very not well dressed, her loose-fitting bed dress exposing her nape and shoulders, she grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"we are fine!" she announced in panic.

Robin herself in a similar outfit borrowed from Sumia, however, one of Robin's straps had fallen exposing some of her chest/breast area.

"yes, sorry. I woke Sumia I think she forgot I was here" Robin explained standing up, she turned to a blushing Chrom.

"something wrong?" she asked without thinking.

"Robin you are exposed!" Sumia told her. Robin looked at Sumia then at Chrom still red. She looked down at herself bare legs and the rest. She went bright red completely forgetting what she had been wearing.

"Chrom get out!" she shouted at him. he nodded quickly leaving and closing the door, he didn't utter a single word.

After breakfast, Sumia gave Robin a sincere smile as she approached her.

"I wanted to apologise, I didn't mean to scream and knock you over this morning" she apologised for her actions. Robin smiled back to her, she understood why it happened.

"it's quite alright, you'd forgotten I was there, very expected, I just didn't want you to miss breakfast" Robin explained her reasoning for awakening her. Chrom walked past them, he looked at them and blushed a little before heading on.

The two laughed at how Chrom was so embarrassed.

They were all gathered and set off their journey, while on the move Chrom did introductions.

"This is Sully" he gestured to a short red-haired woman in matching coloured armour to her hair; she reviewed Robin with her eyes, examining her intently.

"I am Virion, it's a pleasure to meet me I'm sure" he pulled Robin's hand into his kissing it boldly. She pulled her hand away freaked out by his action.

"yes well, never kiss me again" she spoke intently, giving him a look to boot. He smirked at her and turned to Sully.

"see my dear I'm a welcome addition as are you to my heart" he flirted heavily.

"you disgust me very much so" she growled at him, he grabbed her hand and kissed her hand too. she kicked him in the stomach he doubled over in pain, she walked on. Chrom laughed hard at this sight, he found it very endearing that they acted this way already. He gestured to a spikey hair blond man with an axe.

"that is Vaike, our resident axeman" he joked, Lissa walking close by laughed.

"more like regular axe loser, the man drops that thing near every battle" Lissa stated matter of factly.

"he… loses it?" Robin questioned looking worried.

"oh no it's nothing that serious, someone usually finds it and gives it to him" Lissa explained trying to reassure Robin of his competence.

"oh ok…" Robin didn't sound convinced.

"the mage over there, Miriel" Lissa pointed towards a bob style dark red-haired woman, wearing glasses and a witches hat.

"she's nice just very into her books unless she's studying you then you can't get rid of her." Lissa laughed.

"once she wanted to see if being an exalt made Chrom any better of a swordsman, he literally hid in the stable to get away from her" Lissa laughed loudly. They all turned to look at them, Chrom smiling at them.

"sir Risen!" Sully shouted, in the short distance, Vaike ran ahead ready to fight.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their...Wait...my axe! Where's my axe?!" Vaike announced running to them. They each separated as to positions Robin instructed, Miriel who had been studying something in silence hadn't noticed the moved ahead, she noticed and began to catch up only to have a few risen flank them however she could flank their flanking. She fought off a risen then noticed something shiny on the floor, she turned and looked it was an axe.

"oh must have been dropped by someone I'll ask after the battle." She spoke to herself.

Robin jumped back away from the swing of the enemy then used elcfire to destroy them. Lissa backed up with Maribelle placing wards and healing if they needed. Miriel pushed forward towards the others.

After getting through to the others, Miriel stood near Vaike who was just swinging his fists.

"Yeah, come closer I'll punch ya in the face!" he shouted at them. Robin hearing the commotion turned her head at Vaike, a risen swung at her while she wasn't paying attention. Chrom noticed and began running to her in fear she was about to die on his watch.

Frederick pulled Robin's robe moving her back just missing a serious injury, the sword scratched her face.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted catching everyone's attention. He made quick work of the enemy surrounding them.

"watch the battle upon you, you die you cannot save anyone," Frederick told Robin off for the negligence of the battle.

"yes" she muttered ashamed of her amateur mistake. Chrom got to them, he noticed Frederick was smirking at him, he knew he's going to hold it over him for ages.

"Robin are you okay, your bleeding. Is it bad, do you need healing?" Chrom was a furry of words, worried for Robin.

"you moron, you could have died!" Miriel shouted they turned thinking she was referring to Robin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it" Vaike apologised profusely only for her to the smack him on the head with her book. The others had routed the remaining enemy. Soon after they started moving again a brown-haired man with a horse approached wearing green shining armour approached looking flustered.

"I'm so sorry for being late, Vaike told me you were already leaving, I went as quick as I could" he sounded exhausted, Robin looked him up and down, she didn't meet everyone last night she knew this, who was this man.

"Oh yes, Robin, Stahl" Chrom introduced them, he bowed to her.

"a pleasure, I have heard of you" he spoke softly catching his breath again. He looked at her face noticing blood on her face.

"ah, your bleeding milady!" he announced.

"ah yes, I will get Lissa" Chrom stated only to have Robin grab his arm.

"it's okay, it's only a scratch," she told him, suddenly Stahl had a cool flannel on her cheek.

"ouch" it stung Robin's face.

"it's okay, you didn't want it healed. It will stop it scarring horribly, trust me, I've needed this many a time" he laughed. She placed her hand on his where the flannel was.

"Stahl you can get go" Chrom stated, a matter of fact tone hitting hard.

"Oh yes of course, sorry" he moved his hand.

"thank you" Robin smiled at him, he paused.

"thank you yourself, it's a pleasure helping you," he noticed Chrom pulling a face at him.

"sir reporting for duty!" he bowed.

"Okay well then let's head out" he nodded and they began traveling again.

They traveled down not too far from Regna Ferox, Frederick had told Chrom about a day away, meaning they'd set camp soon. They spotted a Pegasus in the distance, alone not flying just moving in frustration. They approached it, Chrom walked closer, it freaked out and refused his attempts to soothe.

"whoa, it's not very happy is it" Lissa stated, Chrom moved back and turned as he noticed Sumia move closer.

"I would Sumia it's feral" he stated. She shook her head.

"I still want to try, he's hurt and scared." She pointed at the damaged wing.

"someone attacked it?" Robin asked.

"I think so" Sumia replied. She put her hand forward slowly approaching, she moved closer, only to fall in front of the Pegasus, he moved to her sniffing her

"Sumia!" Chrom began moving closer only for Frederick to grab him.

"no Chrom it's okay, he's only getting my scent" she kneeled up with the Pegasus moving to her.

She placed her hand out, he placed his nose in her hand, a sign of trust.

"Maybe he feels a connection to her" Lissa suggested.

"please sir, let me stay here and help this Pegasus, I'll meet you at Regna Ferox " she begged, he sighed.

"okay, but be careful okay. Vaike will stay with you okay" he moved past her.

"don't get hurt please," he asked of her, she nodded.

"Sumia" Robin stood in front of her, she looked at her.

"here" Robin handed her a bottle.

"what's this?" she questioned Robin gave her a cloth as well.

"it's a tonic, it helps with pain. Use it on his wing"

"why do you have this?" she looked concerned.

"I…bought one thinking it was something else, don't drink it, it's not for drinking" Robin pulled a face.

"You drank it before didn't you" Lissa scared her from behind.

"ahhh! No" Robin sauntered off in embarrassment. Lissa laughed following her from behind.

They soon found it getting to sundown; Frederick scouted a nice spot to camp.

"we shall camp here, it's a good defensive point." He announced. They set up camp and everyone got in some downtime.

Chrom was going through the routes ahead, he couldn't decide which route he wanted to take. He decided to go ask Robin.

Meanwhile, in the tent, Robin pulled her robe off unhappy at how much mud she had oh her robes bottom.

"ugh," she pulled a foul face at the dirt oh her legs and boots.

"I need to wash my clothes" she kept her top and skirt/belt piece on, so she wasn't fully exposed.

"Hmm. Maybe while they dry I'll have myself a wash" she hummed away, preparing to wash her clothes.

Chrom went searching for Robin, he couldn't find her. He had originally gone to her tent in hopes of finding her, however, she was not there, he went by the tents hoping to find her, only to hear her voice in the distance.

"ah, I heard her voice" he stopped outside the tent and shouted in.

"Robin, you in there, I wanted to discuss tomorrows route if possible?" he heard Robin faintly in the distance.

"Chrom, Is that you?" she asked.

"can we discuss tomorrow quickly?" he asked.

"hang on, I'll come out in a minute" she spoke back.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said"

"I'm coming" she replied. He didn't hear her very well.

"come in?" he asked she never replied so he pulled the tent flap open and walked in.

"Robin, you in here, I can't really see anything it's so steamy" he tried to see where Robin was only to see just her figure.

"ah there you are" he spoke, stopping as he noticed she was undressed.

"Chrom!" Robin turned and freaked at the sight of him. she panicked and grabbed at the first thing to cover herself, she grabbed Meriel's robe for after her wash.

"Robin, is there a particular reason you are not wearing any clothes?" he questioned.

"because this is the women's bathing tent!" she shouted at him.

"oh by the gods, I hadn't realised, I thought you said to come in, I'm sorry" he babbled blushing bright red

"get out!" she told him, she started throwing anything she could get her hands on, he was trying to dodge items flying at him.

"ah I'm sorry, please stop throwing stuff at me" he spoke to her looking directly at her.

"stop looking!" she growled

"I'm very sorry, please what is it you want me to do now!" he felt so embarrassed, once Lissa finds out she'll hold it over him.

"wait outside LIKE I ASKED YOU TOO" she shouted angrily. He immediately left.

He stood outside the tent in embarrassment, Frederick walked by and stopped.

"something you need from the women bathing tent sir?" he looked at him concerned.

"Um no, just waiting on Robin to go over tactics for tomorrow" he smiled innocently.

"ah, of course, I suggest maybe waiting by her tent, it's much less inconspicuous, I'm sure" he suggested to him, he nodded agreeing with Frederick and headed towards Robin's tent.

After a short amount of time Robin approached her tent, she was dressed in her usual clothes however her haired tight up in two long ponytails instead of her usual behind the head. Her fringe sitting one side of her forehead and cheek, it suited her very nicely.

"Ah Robin, yes"

"Chrom come inside" she just walked past going in.

"ah, yes of course" he followed her.

Once inside he knew he was going to get it.

"so what was so important," she asked him. he explained his ideas for the route for the next day, she looked it over.

"we should take the mountain route, then less open that way" she pointed on the map.  
"yes I thought as much, thank you" he closed up the map and began to set off before leaving he turned to her.

"I wanted to apologise once again" he began, Robin looked at him unsure.

"I'm sure, over time you'll forgive me for this error, I shall see you later, ah no not like that it won't happen again I promise!" he got all flustered again. He left quickly before Robin could reply. She sighed.

"that dolt" she turned to her books to enjoy a nice read before dinner.

Later that evening when they settled together for food, Lissa sat next to Chrom.

"wanna hear something funny" she suggested, he stiffened.

"so someone in the women's bathing tent soaked Miriel's spare rob, so now she has to wait until morning until they are both dry," Lissa spoke in a hushed voice. He smirked a little knowing exactly who soaked her robe.

"also apparently Robin had a very short wash" Lissa added, he froze.

"I think she feels insecure so she doesn't stay undressed very long" she looked towards Robin who was talking with Stahl with a bowl of food each. Chrom looked at her, she was laughing with him.

"is Stahl funny?" he asked without thinking.

"he can be I guess? Why do you care?" Lissa asked confused.

"um well, Sumia said he is" he covered not really sure why he cared.

"ah feeling a bit outshined" she mocked, he turned to her.

"no!" he grumbled.

"Hmm okay," she didn't argue which frustrated him more.

Robin was chatting to Stahl and they were having a fairly nice conversation.

"I believe that half the people here don't actually know how cold it's going to be so you are not alone being this cold" Stahl spoke softly.

"ahh, well it's very cold and I think it's putting me off going to bed, more likely sit in front of the fire" she shivered a little.

"well here" he spoke handing her a cloak.

"it'll keep you warm" he explained to her.

"I shouldn't don't you need this?" she felt bad he was giving this to her since she already had robes to keep her warm.

"no I have four of these with me" he answered, she paused looking at him.

"why do you need four?" she asked.

"in case someone like yourself gets cold, I'm aware people aren't sure if it's going to be cold so they don't prepare" he explained.

"that's so nice of you" she smiled, she placed her dish down yawning.

"I'm going to call it a night, goodnight Stahl" she stood.

"goodnight" he replied.

She went to bed trying her best to forget the events of the day.

The morning arrived and Robin looked like death. She had not slept well at all, she kept thinking about the bath tent incident. She got up, she had to speak to Chrom about this immediately. She got up and dressed and headed out to find him. she spotted him talking to Frederick, she approached him. he noticed her and quickly made his exit. She got to Frederick and stopped

"what was that?" she asked looking at his disappearing figure.

"bathroom break" Frederick commented then walked away. A little later that day they had stopped at a little village to stock on supplies Robin spotted Chrom at one of the local stalls, she approached him. he turned noticed her and quickly went to Frederick and began walking away with him. she paused staring at them both. Once they started moving again she finally managed to catch him alone walking with Frederick talking with Lissa.

"so, you going to talk to me?" she asked spooking him.

"Um, yes Robin what's wrong?" he questioned her.

"are we okay?" she asked concerned.

"of course we are." He stated not giving her eye contact.

"fine" she huffed storming off. (two can play this game) she thought.

He sighed (no she hates me. I don't want her to hate me, but…I don't know) he was confused.

"Sir!" Frederick snapped him out of his thoughts. They had arrived at the gates towards Regna Ferox.

"ah, we've arrived" he replied.

"hold who goes there!" boomed a woman's voice from atop the border gates. She was in heavy armour, she meant business.

"I'm Prince Chrom of Ylisse, I've come on behalf of the exalt." He explained.

"plegian spies that is what you are. do you not know I'm the queen obviously" she mocked.

"obviously" Robin muttered.

"you are plegian pretending to be from Ylisse!" she boomed loudly at them. Men arrived at the gates ready to refuse their entry.

"I see we aren't welcome here" Frederick spoke.

"well, we are going to make them see!" Chrom readied his weapon. The other did the same at the sight of the men.

"Well then" the woman spoke. Archers spread across the top pointing at Chrom.

"fire!" she shouted. they fired and Chrom covered his face the best he could, suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He was saved by Sumia, aboard the back of the Pegasus they'd come across just a couple days before.

"Sumia!" he was shocked.

"you're riding a Pegasus, I'm impressed" he spoke.

"well we have a lot in common, plus I think he likes me" she smiled, then turned her head to the ground troops.

"well I think it's time we fight back" she suggested.

"yes I believe you're correct" he replied determined.

They battled the guards, taking them down slowly but surely, soon they managed to reach the woman atop, she stopped readying her weapon, she was in some seriously heavy armour, no way Chrom could do that with one arm just hanging out.

"may I fight her sir" Kellam spoke from behind Chrom.

"ah oh, of course, you can" he moved aside.

"did you forget me?" he questioned

"no of course not, how could I forget you!" he stated surely.

The two began their fight, almost equal in combat. Frederick leaned close to Chrom.

"you for-"

"forgot I know…" Chrom sighed.

The two warriors fought hard until the woman shouted.

"enough!" he stopped moving.

"you fight hard enough to be for real, I shall take you to our leader," she told them.

"thank you"

"yes, now come with me" they began their journey to the arena.

On their way, Chrom stopped walking with Frederick and the other and slowed down to walk near the back with Robin.

"I felt like you hated me" he stated, she looked up from her book.

"why would I hate you?" she asked him.

"because the bath thing" he spoke looking anywhere but her.

"I don't hate you, I'm embarrassed sure, don't hate you. I like talking with you Chrom" she told him smiling lightly, he smiled back. further forward in the group walking next to Stahl was Sumia, she turned her head to see them talking, frowning slightly, they seemed very comfortable with each other.

"if she liked him she'd be all over the place" Lissa stated noticing her frown.

"oh…" Sumia looked surprised

"you looked at them with a concerned stare, I assume my brother doesn't know" Lissa spoke to her.

"it's not like…no…I…no he doesn't" she confessed.

"well he's a bit dense at times" she chuckled. Sumia smiled nodding

"now is not a good time" she answered.

"Okay, it's not like he's going anywhere" Lissa joked, Sumia laughed with her.

"thank you Lissa" she smiled brightly at her for cheering her up.

Lissa went back to Frederick to discuss some training ideas she had for the training they'd already been doing together.

"you shouldn't tell her things like that" he spoke suddenly.

"huh"

"you shouldn't say he's unaware, I believe she's made it obvious, I believe he knows," Frederick told her.

"you think" she stated as she turned herself to look at Chrom talking with Robin. He was walking fairly close to Robin closer than he did with anyone else.

"he seems comfortable with her doesn't he" Frederick stated not even looking at them.

"yeah…you don't think they…nooo…" she answered her own question not bothering to ask Frederick who only smirked at the question.

"c'mon we were discussing the next training sessions" he started up their conversation again.

They headed to the arena which was only a one days' distance away.

 _ **thank you for reading again, I will try and update as much as I can, life can get in the way. hopefully, I'll finish the next one soon and get it up soon for you guys. thanks for reading. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Night in Ferox

**HELLO GUYS, SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE, HAD A LOT OF STUFF HAPPEN AND HAD LITTLE TIME FOR WRITING, BUT ANYWAY HERE IS AN** **UPDATE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

They arrived at the arena, where they were introduced to a woman in armour with her hair tied up high and back.

"ma'am this is prince Chrom of Ylisse, he and his companions have come to talk with you" the woman announced them.

"yes thank you, you are dismissed" she replied. Chrom stood in front of her.

"hello prince Chrom, I am Khan Flavia of the east Ferox, it is truly a pleasure, I assume you come about rising tensions with plegia" she began, he nodded. Soon discussed their issues and Chrom had asked for help.

"I wish that I could offer you something but I do not have control of say so to give such things" she explained.

"how so you are the Khan aren't you?" Lissa asked.

"same as you a royalty but have no say on the politics of home yes," she answered

"I'm a Khan however I am not the only one, the Khan who wins the champions tournament has control on politics and armies" she stated.

"oh so if you win the next one you are in charge?" Chrom asked. She nodded then paused.

"We have a tournament coming up in two days' time, I would be so bold to ask that you go as my champion?" she asked him

"can I be your champion?" Chrom asked

, "yes, we are not allowed to fight ourselves however we very often have a foreign champion, just not usually royal ones" she explained.

"if it gets us what we want I would say we do it," Frederick said. Lissa perked her head up.

"whose we?" she questioned.

"well I presume a handful of us?" asked Frederick looking at Flavia.

"yes of course, a group of about ten men fight until they can no longer stand, magic is allowed however healing is not until after battle unless there is a serious injury, we don't ask people to die for us, so no kill shots. It's more like sparring than battling" she explained the rules to them.

"yes, we will do it" he exclaimed.

"ok, very well, I shall put you up until the tourney then, I'll have my people show you to your rooms, we shall talk more later" she motioned towards her steward who directed them to the hallway they'd be going down.

They followed the steward being shown in to their rooms.

The men being paired as Frederick with Chrom, Virion with Kellam, Vaike with Stahl. The women found themselves being in an odd number so they asked who wouldn't mind sharing rooms. In the end, Sumia shared with Lissa and Miriel and Sully shared the other room went to Robin to solo.

They were informed that they'd be retrieved for dinner. Sumia sat down after getting out of her armour, she was in more feminine clothing.

Lissa put a dress on which was a nice blue, she turned to see Sumia staring at a pink dress.

"no!" Sully's voice came bellowing from outside the rooms.

"my dear you must wear a dress!" Virion's voice coming from nowhere Lissa opened the door to see Virion holding a regal thin dark green dress.

"I'm not wearing it!" she slammed the door in his face.

"but my dear, the steward asked that we come formally dressed for the dinner." He stood by her door, Robin came out of her room to see what the commotion was.

"what's going on?" she asked, Sumia poked her head out at Robin's voice. Her hair in a mess, she was wearing only her top and trousers not her robe or shoes.

"she got comfy quick." Sumia muttered.

"Robin!, you my dear here!" he handed her a red dress with golden excesses.

"um…no thanks" she refused the item.

"no please dear, you'll be divine" he smiled creepily at her, she pulled a face.

"okay…" she accepted slowly.

"oh yes, someone is coming to do your hair and make-up as well" he mentioned before turning his attention to Sully's door again.

"you can keep your armoured boots on my dear" he spoke to the door.

"fine!" she opened the door grabbed the dress before slamming it again. Robin laughed and headed back into her room. Chrom soon arrived to her room knocking lightly.

"Robin can we talk?" he questioned from the door, she opened the door, she looked very tired.

"oh um, you resting up from practise today?" he asked, she nodded. he entered the room to talk in the room.

"yes, I'm going relax and read until dinner" she explained.

"ah it's good for a soldier to always relax and get some rest" he smiled.

"ah yes, my I might even catch myself some beauty sleep, don't want to look awful with bags under my eyes" she smiled. Chrom paused she turned and looked at him confused.

"Is it something I said?" she questioned looking at him.

"no, I just never took you for the type to care about such things as beauty" he commented on her statement.

"oh why not, I am a woman" she replied looking at him.

"well it's just I never really look at you as a woman…" he stopped as she frowned at him, he realised the weight of his words.

"that isn't to say your ugly or anything, your just my friend, who is female but I never really look at you as a woman, even when I saw you I didn't think about your womanness…Robin?" she picked up a book.

"what you doing with that book?" he asked as she primed her arm.

"has no one taught you how to talk to a woman!" she flung the book just missing his head.

"I'm gonna see you at dinner bye!" he ran out of the room. She slammed the door closed and huffed, calming herself down she thought back to the bath incident and how much he'd blushed and blabbered.

"hmm" she picked up her book.

"maybe he's just awkward with females" she decided.

Later that evening Chrom and the other men arrived for the dinner party.

"evening gentlemen, looking very nice" flavia complemented them.

Chrom was dressed in his regal clothes from home, very similar to his battle clothes but with sleeves and no cape as Lissa kept calling it.

Soon after the women had started arriving Lissa in the blue regal dress with light blue embellishment at the hem, her hair down and curled nicely along her shoulders, she was followed by Sumia in a similar dress however in light pale pink. Sully and Miriel arrived in very simple yet lovely dark blue coloured dresses. She had no worn the one Virion picked. He walked up to her

"you my dear look fantastic, even if it is not the dress I picked" he winked at her, she pulled a face at him and just walked past him. Sumia walked up to Chrom.

"hello, you look very good" she smiled, going red.

"thank you, you look very 'good' too" he smiled at her. Sumia blushed, maybe Lissa was right about her feelings, but she still believed it was too soon to tell him with the war.

"am I alright to sit with you during dinner?" she asked Lissa chatting with Frederick behind them.

"I guess that leaves me sitting with you Frederick." She smiled leading him to the table. Frederick sat on the second seat opposite Chrom's seat. Chrom sat down and Sumia sat next to him, Lissa sat next to Frederick. She noticed Robin had not shown up.

"hey where is Robin?" she asked standing at the table. Chrom looked as everyone had seated except Robin.

"I think she had said she wanted to skip dinner" Sumia spoke. Chrom stood up and walked out the room without a word, Sumia's gaze followed him out.

He stormed down the hallway to her room. Knocking her bedroom door until she opened it, she opened it looking surprised to see Chrom.

"why won't you have dinner with us." He began his rant.

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier, if that's what this is about!" he ranted in anger. He stopped at the realisation she was fully dressed and ready to go to dinner.

"I told Sumia I was going to be late for dinner, my hair wasn't working with me" she explained.

He looked her up and down in a dark red regal dress with gold embellishment along the skirt and hem. Her hair down but placed back one side leaving it clipped back.

"you look…wow" Chrom spoke.

"thank you, you look pretty dapper yourself" he blushed at her comment.

"shall I take the lady to dinner" he lifted his arm for her to place hers with, she took his arm smiling.

"yes you shall." She told him.

They walked back to dinner. Sumia turned at them entering Lissa stood.

"Robin come sit next to us" she motioned to the empty seat next to flavia and Frederick.

"alright," she let go of Chrom and moved round the table. They had moved down the table to make room for her, which made Chrom smile at how much his sister got on with Robin.

"I got worried you weren't gonna come because of the frog thing…" Lissa spoke looking worried.

"I was tempted" Robin joked back to her Frederick sighed.

"milady we spoke about this, you can't just keep putting bugs and reptiles in people sleeping beds"

"oh boo your no fun!" Lissa stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled at her antics. She blushed at him, he blushed back. Chrom stared at them both then looked at Robin who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Robin you okay?" he asked. She nodded smiling at him.

"now we are all here, shall we eat" the food quickly came out. The food was placed on the tables and served to everyone. Lissa was drooling over the giant bird on the table.

"that looks amazing" she muttered to herself.

"would you like some?" asked Frederick offering her some servings of the meat. She nodded.

"I could kiss you" she announced, Sumia and Chrom stopped eating and stared at them.

"t-that wouldn't be appropriate my d-lady" he blushed bright red, Robin giggled to herself.

"Robin?" Chrom asked.

"yes?"

"something funny?" he asked confused.

"no, just enjoying this evening, it's nice making memories" she smiled.

"oh okay," he dropped it.

"Robin, I have been informed your tactician, you've been leading the battles they have been winning including the one you encountered with our own." Flavia began speaking to Robin, Sumia sighed with relief.

"finally she's distracted" she muttered under her breath. Chrom was far to fascinated in his food to notice, Lissa looked up at her.

"amnesia you say, how interesting" Flavia laughed at Robins comments.

"she's sure funny" Sumia commented, again Lissa noticed.

"oh my but you are brilliant, I shall have to have a game of chess with you at some point, test my skills against a real tactician" flavia laughed loudly.

"she'd only win to show off" Sumia again.

"Chrom where did you find this woman" flavia asked sincerely.

"on the floor asleep" he laughed as well.

"innocently" Sumia spoke, they turned to her, she noticed they were looking at her.

"innocently?" Chrom asked.

"oh no the bird, it was probably innocently walking about before they caught it for dinner" she covered herself. Lissa squinted her eyes at Sumia, Chrom pulled a confused face.

"well I guess, you considering becoming someone who doesn't eat meat?" he questioned.

"I'm considering it" she stated surely.

After that statement, Frederick decided to change the subject to get rid of the tension.

"so this tournament can you explain it to us?" he asked

"ah yes of course" flavia began explaining it.

Dinner after that had gone fine with no more issues, once the meal was finished.

"tomorrow I shan't be available, feel at home, use my barracks to practise for the tourney the day after" flavia explained to the others before wishing them a good night and heading off.

"good night everyone" Lissa stood and left. Everyone else made their own exits to go to bed.

After getting changed Lissa quickly went to speak with Frederick about the next day's training session.

"Sumia can we talk please," Lissa asked closing the door after she returned to the room.

"yes Lissa what's the problem?" she asked smiling.

"do you dislike Robin?" she asked her, she stopped what she was doing dropping her dress from the evening she'd just picked up.

"no of course I don't…" she replied not looking at Lissa.

"you don't like her do you" it was more a statement than a question.

"no I don't dislike her, I just find that she's over included…I find that she is really only needed during battles and planning right, then why does Chrom insist taking her everywhere." she spat out in anger.

"what?" Lissa stared at her confused.

"she flaunts around looking beautiful, flaunting her wonderful figure in her clothing of which I don't think she should wear, it's neither good for staying warm or protecting against enemies" she ranted in near tears.

"she" Lissa started only to be cut off.

"then not only that, she doesn't think of her safety during battle, she isn't battle ready we shouldn't be taking her somewhere she could get hurt" Sumia was babbling

"oh Robin did you forget something" Virion's voice could be heard in the hall, both Lissa and Sumia froze. Robin was in the hallway. Lissa quickly pulled the door open and saw Robin retreating into her room.

"oh Robin…"Lissa sighed sadly she turned to Sumia who looked more upset that Robin could have heard that. Chrom walked past now in his normal clothes.

"ah Lissa I'm going to get some late night training either you or Sumia fancy joining?" he asked, he noticed Sumia in tears behind Lissa.

"what happened?" he asked concerned.

"nothing, go check on Robin please," Lissa told him.  
"no!" Sumia shouted, they both turned Lissa shook her head disappointed.

"I'll go talk to her. I should be the one who does it" Sumia confessed. She walked past Chrom not looking at him once.

"what's this about?" Chrom asked. Lissa grabbed him pulled him into the room closing the door.

"it's Sumia…she…well you can't let on you know but she" she started.

"has feelings for me" he answered. Lissa paused looking at him.

"wait. You know" she couldn't believe Frederick was right.

"well, I suspected for some time, but her actions with Robin kind of gave it away. She's been worse than Frederick for getting in-between me and Robin" he explained.

"wait...Robin? What's this got to do with Robin?" Lissa asked him.

"well me and Robin are friends, I think she got jealous that more of my free time was being taken up by someone else, she approached me telling me how Robin should dress more appropriately for battle that having a open robe and only wearing a single piece of clothing wasn't becoming of a woman. she left herself frontally exposed," he explained. Lissa sighed.

"you're an idiot" she smirked him, knowing before even him. he looked at her confused.

"what, why?"

"nothing just, you need to be honest with yourself and others" Lissa explained to him glossing over why she called him an idiot.

"I know I'll talk to her tomorrow," he said.

Meanwhile, Sumia had gone to Robin's room. She knocked on the door only to have no answer.

"Robin please let me in to talk to you" she spoke. She knocked again only to get nothing.

Chrom walked out of their room and walked the opposite direction from Sumia, he didn't want to add fuel to the flame.

"Robin please I wanted to apologise I took my insecurities out on you, I shouldn't have been so mean, I'm so very sorry" she spoke to the door.

"I really like you, I do. I am not just saying it, your funny, friendly and like I said before you're an actual beauty" she continued, the door opened, Robin stood fully dressed and chipper.

"hello Sumia, something you need?" Robin asked smiling.

"I was hoping we could talk" she answered.

"oh of course just give me a minute, I was in the middle of working on tomorrows strategies" she motioned for Sumia to enter the room. Sumia entered and turned as Robin closed the door. Robin kept a fairly tidy place unlike herself, she had all the books stacked and all her clothing packed away neatly leaving out her bed clothes for the night.

"Robin…" Sumia didn't know where to begin, she wanted to explain but also apologise.

"Chrom came by, I was going to go spar with him, fancy joining us" Sumia pulled a face, Chrom had already invited her.

"oh no, Chrom already asked us" she answered, she noticed Robin had a small book on the unit by her bed with a pen next to it. Robin picked it up.

"okay well no worries" she responded. Sumia gave a big sigh and took a deep breath readying herself for a possible argument.

"oh yes, I wanted to give you something" Robin spoke up, Sumia opened her eyes and noticed Robin putting the book in the draw while grabbing out a different item, she turned and smiled holding out a hair accessory.

"I got you this" Robin spoke softly. Sumia took hold of the item, it was a hairclip with a Pegasus on it.

"Oh Robin, you shouldn't have" she sighed sadly.

"Oh do you not like it?" Robin questioned concerned.  
"no it's not that"

"I know it's not practical, that in battle it shouldn't be worn, but I saw it and thought you'd like it, I know it's silly" Robin paused picking up a different item. This one was the bracelet she'd saw Robin buying.

"they were from the same vender, I was hoping it'd be something you'd like to have" she explained.

"thank you Robin, you are such a wonderful person, I'm sorry I never realised that until now" she told her, she felt so bad about her attitude to Robin.

"it's okay, you've always been nice to me." she answered. She looked over to Sumia who was in tears.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said" she leaned forward, Sumia pulled her into a hug.

"you're a nice person" she muttered. Robin smiled slightly hugging her back. Sumia soon left and Robin sat down a sighed on her bed, she began reading. Soon a knock on her door came. She answered and Stahl waved at her.

"so Chrom asked if you're still coming?"

"oh yes of course" she put her book down and headed out. Sumia got back to the room, Lissa looked at Sumia with a questioning stare.

"so?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"we're okay, she's good with me" Sumia responded.

"that's brilliant, so means we can have girls nights just us girls" Lissa blabbered on while Sumia changed into her bed wear.

Chrom was training with his sword hard. He knew when he told Lissa he'd lied a little about his feelings with Robin, she was more than a friend, he wasn't going to say he was in love, it was a crush, she was an attractive woman, so a crush, of course, just a crush.


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

_**so here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review I'm interested in peoples opinions.**_

 _ **thank enjoy the story.**_

Chrom spent the day before the tournament practicing, as did Sully, Frederick, and Stahl. The others each found things they wanted to do with their day. Lissa went to their local shops dragging Sumia and Miriel to go with.

Virion found time to flirt with maids of the estate. Vaike was looking for his axe. Robin spent the majority of her day reading up strategies.

The day had flown by with no hassle cropping up and everyone spent their day doing as they saw fit.

The morning of the tournament arrived quicker than anticipated and the group found themselves wondering what they would encounter.

They completed a few battles before the final, they waited outside until it was time, soon Flavia approached.

"so are you ready to head in?" Flavia asked as they geared up ready to head into battle.

"yes!" Vaike chanted.

"we can do this!" Chrom announced.

"good luck" Flavia wished them well. They entered the arena, people watching them.

"so many people just for this battle" Robin spoke, Chrom nodded in agreement.

"we have to win" he spoke self-assured.

"Chrom, look" Lissa pointed out the main person on the other side.

Marth stood sword in hand ready to fight them. He took his fighting stance.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

They rushed at each other. Enemies separating to follow team members, leaving the main champion exposed.

"now Chrom" Lissa shouted, he rushed towards Marth, and their one on one combat began, after a few hits and dodges, Marth jumped back out the way.

"who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom asked wiping the sweat off his face.

Marth readied his stance and began running towards him while responding to him.

"MY FATHER!" he swung knocking Chrom's sword away from the fight. Seeing an opportunity Marth swung again to his chest, a sure-fire knockback hit, he'd accepted he'd been bested. a blast of magic came out of nowhere forcing Marth back knocking him to the floor. Marth struggled to get back up.

"the winner is Chrom!" the announcer shouted. the cheering began loudly.

"our new leading Khan is Flavia!"

Chrom looked at Robin, one of the men had actually caught her with his magic and really burnt her hand, the same hand she just used to attack.

"are you hurt?" he asked her after he'd noticed her twinge in pain.

"nothing Lissa can't fix" she smiled at him. he nodded and stood properly lifting her arm up with his to celebrate, the crowd went mental over them.

Once returning to the estate Flavia and Chrom talked with the soldiers while Lissa healed Robin, she was looking at Chrom talking to Flavia, looking all professional, in this light, he was very handsome. She paused all her thoughts, did she just sit here gazing a Chrom like a lovesick child. She shook her head back into reality.

"so. What do you think about Chrom?" Lissa asked throwing Robin off guard.

"I like him. no I mean he's nice. He's a good guy" she couldn't stick to a solid answer.

"haha, I meant in the battle at the arena" she laughed at her response.

"he fights good" she commented, Lissa laughed.

"okay well very insightful, I'll be sure to get all my in-depth descriptions from you" she mocked her. Robin sighed.

"okay he's amazing when he fights, it's hard to describe" she admitted.

"did either of you catch sight of Marth after the battle?" Chrom interrupted their conversation, both turned and shook their heads.

"Hmm, just gone again" Chrom muttered to himself.

Later that night, as they all prepared to leave the next morning to head back to Ylisse. Robin went to a stock check on their weapons in case they needed more. Trying to locate the armoury as hard enough though, as she searched and couldn't find anything, eventually she did find some of it. Confused as to where the rest was she tried the room next to it. She looked in she couldn't see where anything was here, it was heavily cluttered. She walked forward only to spot Chrom, he turned and spotted her.

"ah Robin!" he jumped at her appearance in the room. He was stark naked and there she stood blushing and shocked.

"Oh gods, you're naked!" she screamed.

"why are you screaming, I'm the one who is naked" he grumbled at her. She grabbed items and starting throwing things at him in a panic.

"put some clothes on!" she demanded.

"Hey, hey stop throwing things at me!" he shouted trying to dodge thing throw at him until one caught his ear causing him to stop and lose his balance and fall over.

"ow" he grouched as he landed on his butt, he noticed Robin retreating in a panic.

"I guess we're even now" he chuckled.

Robin was in her room, still blushing. Someone started knocking at her door she stood and opened it.

"hi" Chrom spoke, she slammed the door in his face.

"look I only want to talk" he spoke from the other side of the door.

She opened the door again, he smiled genuinely at her, she moved aside letting him in. he walked in awkwardly, he turned to her.

"so"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you" she apologised profusely, he laughed lightly.

"it kind of makes us even though right, for my earlier blunder" he stated

"that true, I'm sorry about the soap dish, how is your ear?" she asked.

"it's okay, just a scratch, it'll scar, something to tell the grandkids" he joked. She blushed a little, he smiled at her.

"I think though this makes us closer, partners in crime, dirty little secrets and all that" he suggests.

"partners in crime, we will be closer for it, not really the best way to bond though" she pondered for a moment.

"okay, our little secret then" she smiled he nodded.

"it's getting late, I should get some sleep as should you, we are heading back to Ylisse tomorrow" he nodded to her leaving the room. She closed the door, she leaned against the door.

"it's not appropriate for the chief tactician and their commander to be involved" she spoke to herself reminding herself not to let this go any further than a simple crush.

The morning came and Chrom met with Flavia one last time to say goodbye, Lissa and Robin accompanied him.

"well, there is someone who wants to meet you before you go," Flavia told them.

A tall big built bald older gentleman entered with a young man with a long sword.

"I'm impressed, I'll admit, I'm Basilio, the Khan of the west" he introduced himself.

"looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other kid" he laughed. The young man next to him stood silent.

"ah yes this is Lon'qu, he's a fine swordsman, I believe he shall be an excellent addition to your cause" Basilio offered the young man.

"why you giving us him"

"he was my champion until Marth showed up one evening" he explained

"hello" Lissa moved closer to him. He stepped back.

"stay back" he spoke deep voice piercing the room.

"are you alright coming with us?" Chrom asked.

"I will follow your orders" he replied.

"Okay then, welcome" Chrom agreed to take him with them.

They set off for Ylisse and headed home to give the good news to Emmeryn.

They set up camp near a village. Robin decided to go shopping for some new boots as hers' began hurting her feet, Chrom offered to go with but she declined and took Lissa, which led to Frederick insisting he go. This left Virion to attempt his advances with Sully while Vaike troubled himself to find his axe. Chrom sat down only to have Sumia walk over to him seconds after he did. He knew Lissa was right; he needed to deal with this.

"ah Sumia just the person I need to see" he spoke standing up.

"Chrom I…I need to tell you something" she confessed to him.

"ah well shall we go somewhere more private" he suggested. She nodded and they headed into the men's shared tent to talk privately. Arriving at the tent they checked no one was inside before heading in.

"Chrom I'm, well I, I love you!" she struggled the blurted the words out, Chrom was not anticipating this quick of a confession.

"Sumia…"

"I'm sorry I was going to burst I had to tell you" she explained, beat red. He smiled and nodded acknowledging her stated.

"Sumia, I really appreciate your feelings, I value you so much as a friend a companion and practically family" he started his speech. She knew he didn't feel the same, however, she wanted these feelings known.

"I think you are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and you are a beautiful woman, I assure you, that it's not like that, I just don't see you like that." He finished. She smiled tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I really am" Chrom sighed in grief over the situation. She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I understand, I really do, she's wonderful, she'll make you very happy," Sumia said to him tears still streaming.

"it's not like that either" he defended.

"Chrom everyone can see it, why can't you?" Sumia questioned.

"see what?" he questioned.

"Hello, Chrom, it's Robin, Lissa sent me to give you your pouch back." Robin's voice entered the tent from outside the front, neither Chrom nor Sumia heard her. Sumia turned smiling away wiping her eyes.

"we're still friends right?" Chrom asked, she smiled at him nodding; he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back; the two were sharing a tender moment.

"Chrom?" Robin's voice broke them apart from the hug. They both turned to her surprised, as was she.

"Robin!" Chrom's voice broke a little in shock.

"ah, I've interrupted, I'm sorry" Robin sputtered backing away.

"oh no it's not what you think" Sumia answered, Chrom stepped towards Robin

"Robin, it's not like that" she back into a pole holding the tent up knocking it over causing the tent to fold in. the roof of the tent collapsed on them.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted her name, Sumia began crawling her way out, the others come to help put it back up, Chrom and Sumia managed to get out no sight of Robin anywhere.

"Chrom, Sumia, you guys okay?" Lissa asked concerned, they both turned to her and nodded.

"what happened?" Frederick questioned, he stared at them both intently.

"um well" Chrom started, everyone was staring at them curiously.

"I fell over, I knocked the pillar, I'm sorry" Sumia covered for them.

"ah well please try to be more careful," Frederick spoke, the others soon dispersed and Lissa sat down with Chrom and Sumia.

"you guys had a chance to talk?" she asked them, they both nodded.

"Chrom what's wrong?" Lissa looked at his stern face.

"Robin" Sumia answered her, Chrom sighed.

"again, I thought this was all sorted" Lissa sighed. She felt like this had gotten out of hand.

"I think we should talk to Robin" Sumia spoke up surprising Lissa.

"wait, what?"

"explain what happened"

"I thought things were fine with Robin you said so yourself" Lissa stated confused.

"no not that" she turned to Lissa sighing in confusion.

"explain please" Lissa requested.

"she walked in on us hugging each other" Sumia explained, Chrom still sat quietly.

"it's fine, things will be awkward for a while but it'll get better," Lissa told them, Sumia nodded.

"explain and move forward only thing you can do" Lissa stated. They both agreed with this statement.

Chrom got up and went first, he got to the women's tent, he stopped outside taking a breath in.

"Robin?" he asked loudly from outside.

"she's inside, just go in" Sully spoke walking out the tent. He nodded heading in, he saw her at the back moving books and clothes around.

"Hey, Robin." He started she jumped at the introduction.

"Oh hello Chrom" she replied not looking at him. he moved closer and she still didn't turn to him.

"I wanted to speak to you about what happened in the other tent" he started.

"oh okay, well I am sorry for knocking the pillar down" she spoke to him still faffing about with her book.

"well, the thing with Sumia, the hug." He tried to explain.

"it's okay you can hug whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me" she spoke tone slightly harsher.

"well it doesn't seem okay" he replied to her. She slammed her books down. He winced at the loud bang.

"It's fine! I'm fine!" she huffed out.

"you don't seem so fine, look the thing is Sumia and me-" he was cut off.

"you can hug who you want, you can spend time with whoever you want, I don't need your company, I didn't ask for it!" she growled in frustration. he frowned in annoyance, her temper angering him.

"I don't need you to follow me like a lost puppy you know!" he bit back she was taken back.

"well then maybe I won't bother talking to you unless it's to do with my job as tactician!" she hissed at him in anger.

"fine!" he growled at her.

"and another thing-" Chrom started, this led to a full-blown spat with them both picking at each other loudly. Lissa came running in stopping at the sight of them shouting at each other.

"HEY!" she shouted loudly stopping the both of them in their shouting competition. They both turned to her staring.

"what is this, you guys shouldn't be fighting!" she told them off.

"what, I haven't done anything wrong!" Chrom defended himself.

"oh, so it's my fault?" Robin hissed

"well if the boot fits!" he growled

"stop it! now!" Lissa barked at them.

"what is this, you two are better than this" she stared at them both, still frowning at each other.

"I need some air" Robin spoke up leaving the tent before anyone could say anything. Once she was gone Lissa looked at Chrom.

"I know…" he muttered.

"go fix this!" she demanded he nodded.

"don't get into another fight!" she shouted as she left. Frederick was outside the tent waiting for them to come out. Chrom emerged just after Lissa.

"Robin headed into town sir" he announced, Lissa turned to Chrom.

"thank you Frederick" he nodded at the knight. He looked up realizing it was starting to become dusk.

"she went alone?" Lissa asked.

"yes she stormed off so quickly we only know the direction she went in," Frederick explained.

"Chrom it's getting late" Lissa stated to him.

"I know, I'll go get her" he grabbed his sword preparing to set off into town. Once arriving at the town he searched for Robin, he couldn't find her in most of the places, he was beginning to think she'd already headed back to the campsite. He began heading back, he didn't know where to searched if she wasn't at the camp.

"leg me go!" shouted a woman in the distance. Chrom ran to the source of the noise, a young woman was struggling to get her hand free of some rather large men. They were outside an inn, Chrom approached.

"now gentlemen I don't think she interested" Chrom spoke, the men turned and saw him fully dressed in armour.

"crap, he's got a sword, she's not worth it" the shorter of the two stated. The man let the woman go before they ran off. Chrom approached the woman. Placing his hand out to help her up, she didn't take it and stood alone.

"thank you sir…oh prince Chrom" she bowed.

"no need, I am just glad you're okay" he spoke to her.

"Chrom there you are" spoke Frederick from behind, Lissa accompanying him.

"we got worried" Lissa explained.

"who is this young lady"

"I just saved her from two very unsavory men" Chrom explained.

"those horrid men have been harassing women for days, they hit poor Rita for resisting them" she spoke in terror.

"resisting?" Lissa questioned.

"they took advantage of her while she was alone" the woman explained.

"alone?" Frederick asked.

"they don't go near people with others, they target people who are alone and defenceless they are stealing your stuff and if you don't have anything they take something else be it your life" she explained to them.

"no!" Lissa gasped knowing what the woman was hinting at.

"we've got to find Robin!" Chrom exclaimed, she was alone without her weapon.

"go back inside, okay," Frederick told her she nodded and headed inside.

They began searching and nothing but empty streets and silence.

Robin was walking back from the inn, she only stopped in to get a chance to think to herself, she walked in silence for ages until suddenly someone dived into her flinging her into the ground.

"c'mon sweetheart, why put up a fight?" one of the ruffians could be heard from behind her.

"let go!" Robin shouted.

"I like them feisty!" he laughed loudly.

"you will regret this!" she growled. The man licked her cheek, he then placed his hand round her neck firmly.

"you struggle I snap your neck," he remarked. She stared at him in anger.

Frederick heard a bunch of men laughing.

"Sir I think the men have found another woman down there!" Frederick, they began heading to the source of the noise.

Robin kick the man back before he could do anything, he pulled out his dagger stabbing her in the side, she gasped in pain.

"don't fight me missy" the man growled twisting the dagger.

The men went flying into the air. One falling to the ground not far from Robin, she was glowing with a dark aura, eye glowing red.

"I told you not to touch me" Robin growled at them, she moved towards them slowly.

"she's a demon!" the men shouted running away.

The men ran past Chrom and the others in great fear.

"they ran away" Lissa stated.

"round the corner" Robin stood there alone, confused.

"Robin!" they approached her. She turned to them surprised.

"You okay, did they hurt you?" Chrom asked concerned.

"no." she lied, only to cringe in pain. Chrom moved to grab her as she gave way a little.

"you are a terrible liar" he stated.

"c'mon lets heal it so it stops bleeding, we can bandage you up back at camp" Lissa stated getting her staff ready.

"I appreciate you guys coming to find me" she thanked them. They headed back to camp. They all decided to turn in for the night. Robin sat up very late alone.

"what was that magic?" she asked herself knowing something strange happened, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I wanted to apologise" Chrom's voice made her stop looking at her hand. She turned from facing the small fire.

"oh Chrom, can't sleep?" she asked him, he nodded.

"may I?" he questioned if he could sit next to her. She nodded allowing him to sit down.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she spoke to him softly.

"no I should apologise, I made you feel so uncomfortable" he explained, he paused taking a breath in.

"I don't know why you bother with me" she sighed, he turned and looked at her face glowing in the light of the fire.

"I think your fun to be around, I enjoy your company, you're an amazing person, you try so hard to help people, your beautiful on the inside as well as out" he stopped as her head landed on his shoulder, arms in-between her legs as she lightly snored on his shoulder. He sighed brushing her hair out of her face.

The morning arrived and Robin opened her eyes, she was in a bed, but no hers. She looked around the room and noticed a set of swords and armour maintenance books, she sat up. She was still in her robes, she remembered the night before, how she was talking to Chrom then she woke up. Blushing hard at the realization of the previous night, Chrom entered the tent.

"ah your awake, it's almost noon" he stated. She jumped out of her skin at his statement.

"what!"

"kidding" he laughed. She sighed with relief.

"I got scared then, don't do that," she told him off. He only laughed harder at her reaction.

"well here's some breakfast" he placed the bowl on the table next to her.

"thank you" she muttered before grabbing the bowl.

"has no one asked why I am in your tent, not the ladies tent?" she questioned.  
"well Lissa explained it to everyone" he answered, he turned smiling.

"Oh okay. Thank you" she thanked him.

"for?" he asked.

"just being you, it's nice to have you around"

"good, I try to be around most days" he laughed. She giggled at his little joke.

"well I'll let you eat up and once you've done that we shall pack up and head home" he stated walking out the tent. She smiled to herself and began eating.

They headed back on their journey and were almost back to Ylisse after just two more days traveling.

 _ **thank you for reading, next chapter is going to be more focused on some other relationships and building up other characters. just a heads up for anyone in this for certain developments happening here. see you soon thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

**_so since I haven't been having the greatest of luck with uploading and keeping this story going for like the last month or so I'm going to upload 2 chapters today to make up for it. hope you enjoy thank you for reading. :)_**

On their way back Virion and Vaike roped Stahl and Frederick and Chrom to join a game, a truths game. Virion suggested it would help them get to know each other even better.

"all the women in our group, what do you think of each of them?" Virion asked

"hmm, I don't know Lissa is royalty plus milady, it would be inappropriate to think of her as anything less" Frederick answered. Chrom felt alone in the thinking it was ridiculous that this was happening. They went through the women.

"who's left?" Vaike questioned.

"what about Robin?" asked Virion.

"oh no, you first!" Vaike announced, Chrom turned to them listening.

"she's very beautiful, not as much of a sight as my darling Sully, whom I shall protect with my very being" he announced the last part loudly for the women along as sully to overhear.

"yeah, she is good looking I won't deny, frigid as anything though" Vaike replied, Chrom gritting his teeth.

"Frederick?" Virion turned to him.

"Robin, well, of course, Robin is lovely, she is very kind and very smart" he answered.

"okay dead end again, how about you Stahl, you talk to Robin almost as much as Chrom and you have no excuse to" Vaike teased, Stahl laughed.

"I like Robin. I think she is smart beautiful and full of surprises, she is ever so helpful, she's been helping me collect herbs" he stated, Chrom was huffing.

"why not court her?" Virion asked

"I'm sorry?" Stahl looked at him.

"see if she'd be interested in courting?" Virion suggested winking at him.

"no!" Chrom spoke up.

"Chrom, why not?" asked Vaike.

"because…" he stopped, why did he care if Stahl liked her, what did it matter to him.

"because?" Virion questioned.

"we are in the brink of war!" Frederick answered for Chrom, he turned and agreed with him.

"exactly, brink of war" he stated.

"we don't know war is certain and certainly, you'd want to find love before you die right" Virion explained, Chrom stopped looking at them, they were correct, if you love someone you'd want them to know your feelings before dying.

They arrived back at Ylisse not a moment too soon it would seem, once they arrived Emmeryn welcome them back only for a soldier to alert them to Maribelle being kidnapped by Plegian men saying she crossed their border as a spy. She was to meet with their king

"I will negotiate with him, surely he can be reasonable" Emmeryn decided with much argument by Chrom and Lissa, so they set back out again. A young mage approached Chrom the evening before they set out.

"I want to join" he says, to help save Maribelle, Chrom frustrated told him it is war outside not a child's game. The young mage didn't argue but Chrom knew it wasn't the end of the discussion.

They set off with Emmeryn in tow this time, so the guard pretty much doubled.

"Emm, wanna play a game" Lissa asked her while they walked.

"oh of course, I do enjoy a good game" she answered.

"who is Chrom crushing on?" Lissa questioned, this caused Emmeryn to pull a surprised face.

"wait, he likes someone?" she asked shocked. Lissa nodded.

"he blushed super hard when she said his hair looked good this morning" Lissa laughed. Frederick walked behind the two women gossiping smiling at the conversation.

"you would do well to not pry lady Lissa" Frederick proposed.

"oh hush you, I didn't invite you to play" she swatted her hand in his direction.

"oh now Lissa, Frederick is free to have an opinion" Emmeryn laughed. She looked forward at Chrom talking with Vaike and Sully. Robin was on Stahl's horse because she tripped up and hurt her foot. Stahl looked pleased to have company walking beside the horse leading him. Chrom noticed his sister looking around and back up until he was next to them.

"ladies, talking anything interesting" he asked them.

"Stahl and Robin huh" Emmeryn stated motioning towards them.

"oh that" Lissa started laughing.

"oh no, Robin fell over a rock this morning hurt her foot and leg" Lissa laughed, it was very funny watching.

"oh, well maybe there is something there" Emmeryn stated calmly, Chrom pulled a face, Emmeryn laughed.

"well I think I win our game" she commented to Lissa. Lissa gasped in surprise, she was taken back by Emmeryn's technique.

Chrom was called away by Vaike suddenly before questioning this game.

"he is very fond then?" Emmeryn asked, Lissa nodded and began telling her everything that has transpired.

They soon arrived at where Gangrel would meet her.

They saw Maribelle behind some guards with one holding a spear to her.

"ah yes, finally!" Gangrel announced in excitement.

"Gangrel, please, this need not go any further" Emmeryn tried to converse, only for him to laugh.

"of course my dear just give me the fire emblem and it will end here" he smirked at her, revealing his want finally.

"you scumbag!" Chrom growled angrily, Gangrel laughed maniacally.

"now, now, is that any way to negotiate?" he chuckled at Chrom furious tone.

"well if you didn't kidnap our people we wouldn't resort to this!" Chrom shouted. Gangrel pulled a shocked face and placed his hand to his chest.

"me kidnapping, I would never! She trespassed our borders!" he feigned innocence.

"then will you consider letting her go" Emmeryn asked of him, he laughed loudly.

"she trespassed on my land, surely you don't expect to just let this pass" Gangrel spoke fiercely.

"so I'm a bargaining chip?" Maribelle interrupted with a grumble. A silver-haired woman dressed in black walked up to where Maribelle was standing under guard.

"well then I guess you my dear our out of use, I shall just exterminate you then!" she smiled evilly.

"now Aversa, hold for one moment." Gangrel told her.

"you little-"Chrom began only for Emmeryn moved her hand in front of her little brother.

"can we not solve this peacefully" she questioned, he laughed at her comment.

"well then, if you won't give up the emblem we shall dispose of our adorable bargaining chip" Aversa stated raising her hand to hit Maribelle only for a sudden wind hitting her away from Maribelle knocking her back.

"not on my watch" spoke a young voice, they turned and saw Ricken running, Maribelle paused at the sight of the guards on the floor.

"run Maribelle run!" Ricken shouted at her arrived by her, Plegian army began mounting up from around them. Emmeryn's guards moved her away from the fighting fleeing away. The enemy amounted quickly outnumbering them 10 to 1. Chrom ran to attack the oncoming guards before they got the chance to attack. Ricken and Maribelle fought their way through reaching the others.

"Run back, not worth dying today!" Frederick announced, they began fighting off and running away, leaving only Lissa, Frederick, Robin and Chrom fighting while others fled.

"Chrom we must go!" Lissa shouted at him Frederick protecting her, Chrom continued pushing them back

"bastard! He set up a trap! Go get out, I can give you time to get away" Chrom shouted. Robin grabbed his arm suddenly he looked at her.

"no dying today, okay" she confirmed with him before lifting her hand to causing a flame to come and land on the ground blocking the path of the enemy. Chrom and the others ran heading back to the capital of Ylisse.

Once back home in the castle, Emmeryn began to delegate their next move as a country. Chrom was outside alone, he spent some time thinking. Robin walked outside after being scowled by Maribelle for having no table manners while eating some food. She spotted Chrom in the courtyard. She stopped near him.

"everything okay?" she asked, he turned to her.

"she's trying so hard" he stated calmly. Robin cocked her head to the side.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"they hated her, the people, they despised her so much, because of my father" he explained.

"what did your father do?" Robin questioned his statement.

"he raged war, a long a bloody war with Plegia that ended with his death. My sister was just shy of her tenth birthday when they announced his death, she was to take his place. The people hated her for his actions, the war left our people in a terrible state, she swore that she would look towards a peaceful future for our country, that she wouldn't seek out war to achieve a future" he told her looking to the moonlit sky.

"ten years old, that's not very old"

"they threw rotten apples at her. They threw things at her shouting horrible things to her, she did not once react, I could not have done such a thing, she is more strong than I could ever hope to be" he sighed looking down.

"you're a good person I wouldn't worry, you are very brave for what you do" Robin reassure Chrom, he smiled at her, they turned quickly at approaching footsteps there stood Marth the young man they'd been coming across. He stared with a sword in hand, Chrom drew his sword Robin staring on, he edged himself in front of her.

"stay behind me" he ordered her, she looked at Chrom's figure before returning her eyes to Marth.

"there is going to be an assassination attempt on the exalt and yourself and I'm here to save your life, from him" Marth spoke, and a man came running from the bush sword in hand ready to attack, Marth threw his sword up before jumping up and backflipping over the assassin landing catching his sword and slicing down the man. He fell to the ground and Marth stood upright looking on at them.

"wow" Robin gasped in amazement, Chrom huffed.

"I suspect this is proof enough" he asked. Chrom nodded at the question.

"I'm am here to help" Marth explains, suddenly as the second assassin appears catching Marth off guard knocking him backslashing the blue mask he was wear and loosening the tied up hair. Chrom slides forward and attacks the assassin and knocked him down with one fell swoop. Marth stood up Chrom turned and looked gasping.

"you're a woman?" he questioned, she chuckled.

"and quite the actress, I thought you'd have me figured out" she replied. Robin moved closer, Marth turned to her at her stare.

"um, yes?" she questioned.

"well err you seem familiar…have we met before?" Robin asked moving closer, making Marth appear uncomfortable moving back.

"no mum"

"mum?"

"Ma'am, please you're making me uncomfortable" she excused, Chrom placed a hand on Robin's shoulder causing her to stop leaning.

"don't make her feel unwelcome, she's here to help" Chrom explained to Robin, she looked at him and nodded. Marth sighed with relief, suddenly they heard a loud band from inside.

"hurry" Marth shouted running towards the noise, Chrom followed quickly with Robin in tow.

They arrived at the main entrance to see fighting. Plegian armour could be seen on the enemy, they were being led by a sinister looking man with a pointy face.

"kill the exalt, she can't see tomorrow morning, or you won't!" he threatened his men. Chrom and the others began taking people down, they reach Emmeryn, Marth stopped.

"I'll protect her, you get rid of them" he announced. Chrom nodded running to the enemy in the main hall. They arrived in the main hall, thanks to the shepherds they were pushing them back. Chrom and Robin began attacking.

The tall sinister man stopped looking over to them.

"well then, guess my search is over" he spoke moving closer.

Soon a woman arrived with long bunny ears, she ran in and knocked down a bunch of Plegian soldiers, Chrom readied his sword.

"she's a friend! Don't attack her!" Marth shouted from the front door of the room Emmeryn was in.

"what?" he questioned her turned to where she stood upstairs on the landing.

"trust me" she shouted to him, he nodded and continued his fight.

"Robin watch your back!" Frederick knocked the enemy down behind her, she thanked him before running to the front courtyard to drive them out. She stopped at the sight of this man.

"my dear are you lost" he asked her.

"I'm sorry?" she looked at him confused, he reached his hand out her it was glowing purple. She moved back, hand sparking with magic.

"don't touch me!" she barked at him.

"now that's not very nice…is it Robin" he smiled at her, she stopped all attacks and her book at her side.

"do you know me?" she asked.

"do you know me?" he returned the question. She shook her head.

"such a shame, I know all about you my dear" he stated, Chrom noticed his glowing hand reaching for Robin.

"Robin!" he shouted as he swung at the man.

"Chrom?" Robin snapped back into reality at him fighting the man. She lifted her book back up and then zapped the man with lightning magic, he looked up at Robin.

"i thought I lost you" he muttered loud enough for Robin to hear, Chrom didn't pay any mind to his words before slashing him with his sword finishing him off. Chrom stood upright, the remaining men were fleeing the castle they had won.

"thank you Marth for your help in our time of need" Emmeryn thanked Marth for his bravery, he soon made his exit. Chrom and the others arrived back in the main hall where the woman who helped them before was standing talking to Emmeryn.

"I guess your cause is just, I will help you then" she answered.

"I am Panne" she announced herself.

"sister are you okay?" Chrom asked, she turned to look at him.

"yes of course, I'm okay thanks to you all" she thanked them all.

"war is upon us, Chrom please head to Ferox to behest them for help" she requested of him.

"I can't leave you out in the open for another attack" he argued.

"ma'am I believe it may be best for you to hide away for some time" Phila spoke up, she was Emmeryn's loyal head guard, leading Pegasus knights.

"I shouldn't just leave, especially if war is upon us, the people deserve better of their leader" she explained. After some delegation, she finally agreed to go to Ferox with them for safety. Chrom looked around the room realising that Marth up and left again.

"hey where is Marth?" he questioned, Emmeryn turned to him.

"she left after I thanked her, not very social it would seem" she explained to him, he ran off. He got outside to see her walking off, he ran up behind her.

"hey" she stopped.

"yes?" she turned slightly to face him, he stopped.

"I know Marth isn't your real name, I won't force you to tell me, I just wanted to thank you for helping us tonight, you saved my sister's life, as well as my own" he thanked her, she turned away from him and continued walking from him.

"Chrom?" Robin's voice broke the silence, he turned to see Robin standing there looking at him.

"ah Robin, hello, are you okay?" he asked.

"yes I am, why are you standing out here alone?" she asked him, he turned back to where Marth was to see she was gone.

"I'm just saying my thanks that tonight we didn't lose anyone." He answered smiling.

"well we need to plan for tomorrow, shall we go somewhere more private. Not that I don't trust the trees of course" she joked.

"oh yes of course, shall we" he motioned for the exit to her.

Marth was hiding behind the tree.

"thank you gods, thank you for letting me stop this going badly, it was nice just to see them like this" she muttered to herself before continuing to head out.

They set out in the morning, Emmeryn traveled with just Phila and the shepherds to not arouse suspicion. As they traveled led down a safe path by her friend the hierarch they stopped to take in a mountain view. Lissa smiled at the view, she was amazed at the sight.

"it's a beautiful view isn't it, the sunlight hitting the mountain top just right" Emmeryn commented, Lissa laughed lightly.

"it's beautiful, you don't get views like this every day" the hierarch spoke up.

"who are you?" Robin asked.

"I have known the exalt since she was a little girl, I have helped for in times of strife before" he explained.

"that wasn't what I asked" Robin muttered to herself. Chrom chuckled at her comment.

"you get used to him, it's all he tells everyone, 'oh woe times of strife'" he muttered to her, putting on an exaggerated voice, she chuckled as well, Emmeryn turned slightly looking at the two of them, they continued walking down the path.

"he's in good hands" she mumbled to Lissa, she turned to her.

"who?" she questioned, she looked to where Emmeryn was looking, Chrom and Robin talking and chuckling.

"oh yeah them…" she answered

"something wrong?" Emmeryn asked.

"what if she's already married or has kids or I don't know, has family that hate our people" Lissa commented, she sounded super worried.

"Chrom doesn't seem to mind" Emmeryn stated

"well Chrom isn't thinking properly!" Lissa argued.

"you're worried for him"

"of course aren't you?" Lissa questioned.

"of course I am, with every romance the potential for heartbreak, is high, we have to trust that they know what they are doing, Robin is a nice person, I don't think her memories coming back would change her feelings now" Emmeryn monologue caused Lissa to stop and think about things. She had witnessed their blossoming relationship.

"we should make camp here for the night set out in the morning" heirarch stated, so they did such that, they set up camp. Robin noticed that as of late when it came to alone time Chrom was very awkward and tried to avoid it, he made every effort to not be alone anywhere with her, he had no issues chatting with her when others were around but the second she wanted to talk to him alone about planning he would either induct Frederick to oversee or just have Frederick do it and relay it to him, the latter being more and more frequent. She approached his tent poking her head inside. He was staring at the map on the table.

"Chrom, there you are" she spoke up walking in with her books, he jumped out of his skin.

"ah Robin, what brings you here?" he spoke with a jittery voice.

"um well, you told me to come by" she answered confused.

"oh I did, um well that's…nice" he replied not looking at her.

"Chrom have I upset you?"

"no"

"annoyed you?"

"no"

"scared you?"

"No"

"then why have you been avoiding me"

"well I…"

"are you hiding something from me?" she asked him.

"hiding, no ah, nothing I'm hiding nothing" he blabbered on in panic.

"Do you not like me? if so I can leave if you prefer" she looked sad. He sighed a big breath.

"dislike you…no, of course, I don't dislike you it's far from disliking you very far trust me" he began to talk when she sighed loudly.

"then why are you avoiding me?" she asked him. He took in a deep breath. She looked at him concerned moving slightly closer to him.

"Chrom?" she spoke questioning his silence.

"d-don't look at me like that…" he muttered in a hushed tone. He took another breath and began speaking.

"it's just that we've been fighting together a lot, we've been side by side all the time. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade and finally, you became my friend. I've felt our bond grow stronger and stronger each day. I didn't realise it at first but you are more than just a friend." She looked at him confused; he was fully flushed in the face with red cheeks.

"…what do you mean?" she questioned. He took another breath.

"I'm saying, I care for you Robin. As a man, for you as a woman." He explained. She began blushing as well.

"Chrom, we can't possibly-" she began speaking, he stopped her.

"wait please I've gotten this far please let me finish" he stated.

"…Chrom this worked up you might say something you will regret" she tried to explain to him.

"I don't care, I've kept this bottle up for so long I can't hold it in anymore" he answered her.

"I'm going to tell you how I feel" he told her, he grabbed her hands in his own.

"even if you explode with embarrassment" he stated.

"okay" she answered just looking at him wide-eyed.

"OK let me prepare myself" he told her, she nodded.

"wooooooooh" he made a noise and took lots of breaths.

"okay I good, get ready now, I'm gonna say it!" he motivated himself.

"okay"

"I'm gonna say it any second"

"say it"

"I'm saying in now"

"Chrom…"

"I'm going to say now" he continued.

"…then say it already!" she spoke up.

"Robin…I'm in love with you" he finally said it.

"oh" she stopped, he looked at her continuing.

"I have loved you from the moment I met you, I just didn't realised it until not long ago"

She stayed silent, he stared at her she let go of his hands.

"look I know this is a sudden confession, I'm coming onto you like a wyvern in heat. I am not forcing anything on you, believe me, you don't have to make a decision, whatever your answer I shall abide by it, no matter how painful it may be, no matter what we shall be friends no matter what" he explained to her. She stared at him in his most vulnerable point.

"Chrom I…this can't happen this…I'm sorry" she started, he listened to her, he stared deeply into her eyes his sadness beginning to show.

"you are the general, I'm your chief tactician. It…would not be right, we have a responsibility to our soldiers we lead, not to each other, our soldiers come first in war, we would not be able to lead with a level head, you understand that right?" she stared at him.

"yes I do understand, our men and women come first" he answered, he turned from her.

"someday this war will end, and we will emerge victoriously and bring peace." He nodded in agreement.

"then we will be free to follow our hearts" she finished.

"our hearts?" he turned to her, she was flushed in the face, not looking directly at him.

"yes…well because I love you as well" she told him fully red in the face.

"you do?" she nodded highly embarrassed.

"but that's…that's WONDERFUL!" he announced very loudly, he began laughing with joy. He grabbed her hand again like a small child filled with glee.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" he shouted loudly.

"Chrom you shouldn't shout people will hear you" she spoke to him as he was smiling with so much joy at her she couldn't help but smile back. he stopped and looked at her seriously.

"Robin listen to me, you are the wind in my back, the sword at my side, together with you my love, we will create a peaceful world, just you and me" he stated to her, she blushed before tears began streaming.

"oh no, please don't cry" he wiped her tears.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy" she smiled through the tears, he pulled her into a hug. They shared a tender moment, he moved back from her a short distance, she was so close, he only needed to lean in a little.

"sir I have a report!" Frederick's voice made them bounce apart. The both of them flushed in the face as he walked in.

"it would seem the tents have holes…hello, Robin" he stopped at the notice of Robin who was bright red in the face. Chrom turned to Frederick.

"Frederick, you're here…" he stated. Frederick nodded before stopping to look at Robin.

"are you unwell Robin, your seem flushed" he commented on her redness.

"Oh um"

"maybe you should see Lissa for some medicine" he suggested.

"oh yes, of course, going to see Lissa, which is that way out of the tent, me leaving that way too. Heh heh. I will see you both later…" she babbled on until she was close to the exit. She waved backing out the tent.

"she seems a little distracted, is everything okay?" he questioned. Chrom sighed happily.

"everything is more than okay, nothing could make it anything but" he replied smiling contently.

"sir, you are flushed?" Frederick stated looking really closely at his face.

"ah Frederick back up too close" Chrom announced falling back to move away from him.

"I'm sorry sir, had to ensure you didn't have a fever...you don't"

"thanks for telling me I don't…Frederick what is that?" he asked pointing at the paper in his hands.

"your poster, you tore them off the tents, I feel I was too much." he showed him.

"no, it's just I don't need you to do this much for me, you sweep the floor I'm going to walk on, I can ensure you a rock won't trip me up" he explained.

"I never realised you wished to be more independent, but it is my duty to serve you as such" Frederick explained himself.

"well come on just take a break every once in a while" Chrom suggested

"taking a break, yes your sister mentioned as much in training, she is now demanding I take some 'down time' with her so she can train me" he mentioned.

"do it" Chrom insisted.

"Sir?"

"take some downtime, don't serve all the time" Chrom suggested.

"if you are certain that is alright" he asked him.

"yes, take some time to yourself" he answered.

"OK then sir, I shall, if you need me, however, don't hesitate to call me" he told him, Chrom nodded and Frederick left to have some downtime. Chrom smiled, this day was just full of surprises, and he could only imagine what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack On The Cliffside

_**hi**_ **everyone, I know this uploaded weird before, i hopefully wont run into this problem again. also I wanted to clear up you may not see some characters or get some pairing you want, this is solely because I am basing this off my first playthrough, it's nothing personal against the pairing or characters just how it went when I first played it.**

 **thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy regardless.**

The next morning arrived and Chrom had an obnoxious air about him, he was too chipper as Vaike put it.

They were sitting down having breakfast together, Robin was sitting next to Lissa chatting about the ivy that Stahl walked into. Stahl himself was scratching his arm viciously.

"Hey!" Lissa shouted at him, he instantly stopped.

"you cause that to bleed again, I am not helping you!" she told him off, he nodded putting his arms aside his body.

"yes ma'am!" he bowed slightly. Chrom was eating his food while Frederick discussed the path and potential areas of trouble.

"sir…did something happen last night?" asked Ricken spoke up causing them both to turn.

"Ricken what makes you ask that?" Frederick asked in his place.

"well it's just that you are in an especially good mood like nothing can get you down" he mentioned his especially good mood of the morning. He laughed loudly causing others to look; Emmeryn looked at him stopping her conversation with Phila.

"oh I'm just in a really good mood." He stated smiling. Robin stood suddenly and moved past them without a word. Frederick stood as well while Chrom hadn't noticed.

"I shall be only a minute" he followed her until she was a little away from the camp.

"Robin is everything okay" he asked as she was facing away from him.

"something isn't right…" she stated calmly. He moved closer standing by her side, he eyes looked glazed over like she wasn't in focus.

"Robin, are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

"its too quiet, the animals are gone" she spoke, Chrom was approaching them from a distance.

"Robin seriously you're scaring me" Frederick told her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit, she suddenly looked at him.

"hey what you shaking me for?" she asked him, Chrom stood by them.

"what is going on?" Chrom asked.

"I'm unsure myself, Robin said she felt like something was coming"

"no I see something coming!" she spoke up. Frederick looked at Chrom who shrugged his shoulders.

"a gut feeling, I get it to worry as a tactician, it's fairly normal to expect the worst." He commented.

"guys"

"you think it could be just a gut feeling or a suspicion of another in our company" Frederick spoke.

"guys hey"

"maybe Frederick but maybe the enemy in our midst" Chrom replied.

"there is a guy on a wyvern over there"

"yes milord, I shall investigate the people in our company" Frederick insisted

"yes but you cannot be obvious" Chrom replied.

"he's moving in, he's got a weapon!"

"yes we must be alert of anything around us"

"guys!" Robin shouted they both paused and turned to her.

"yes Robin?" Frederick spoke first, she pushed him out of the way and lifted her hand causing a strong wind to erupt in front of them, an approaching javelin broke at reaching this strong attacking wind.

"how about we focus on them first!" she demanded, both turned to the approaching wyvern riders.

"crap!" Frederick readied his weapon.

"Chrom head back to camp, it could be a double-sided ambush." Robin spoke up

"but-but"

"they are unaware of an attack, don't just leave them to die!" Frederick shouted to him, he nodded and headed back to the camp.

Robin and Frederick fought off the wyvern riders until they were gone.

They rushed back to camp to see the enemy surrounding them. The hierarch was dead and they were fighting the enemy.

"Vaike watch your rear!" Frederick dived in the way of an enemy attack closing in on Vaike, he turned giving a thumbs up.

"ugh" Frederick sighed. They fought the enemy off, Lissa was healing the injured, Frederick approached the exalt.

"milady are you unharmed?" he questioned, Lissa stared at him huffing.

"yes Frederick thank you for your concern" Emmeryn answered.

"didn't ask if I was okay…"Lissa grumbled.

"Lissa, how is healing going?" Emmeryn asked as she healed up Phila's arm from an arrow.

"it's going fine" she replied. Once she finished she stood up and looked as a Pegasus approached them at an alarming speed.

"more enemies?" Frederick questioned readying his weapon.

"no, it's one of our Pegasus knights!" Phila shouted moving in front. A woman with long red hair rode in landing harshly before diving off the animal and rushing to Phila hugging her.

"thank goodness, you're okay!" she spoke.

"Cordelia, why are you here?" Phila asked concerned.

"they sent me away, they sent me to leave them to die!" she was crying as she spoke.

"who died?" Emmeryn spoke up, she turned to her.

"I left my sisters to die, Gangrel has attacked the capital, he's killing our people conquering the land!" she was in hysterics.

"hey calm down, they did the right thing" Phila stated.

"but"

"would it have been better you died with and we'd be none the wiser about this situation?" Emmeryn asked her, she shook her head.

"you escaped to live another day, that's what matters now" Chrom spoke up. She turned to agree before realising who spoke, she stopped.

"lord Chrom I wasn't aware you'd be here!" she announced in surprise.

"is that okay?" he asked confused.

"yes of course, it's an honour to be here with you all things considering"

"I need to go back to the capital" Emmeryn stated.

"no!" Chrom spoke bluntly.

"I must! I cannot let the kingdom be attacked and leave the people thinking their leader has abandoned them to their fate" Emmeryn explained.

"you'll walk into an obvious trap?" Chrom growled

"for the sake of peace, I must" she answered.

"he's insane he won't do peace!" Chrom shouted everyone was quiet trying to not make it obvious they're listening.

"if I may" Phila spoke up.

"I shall go with you milady along with some of our knights, we will guard you the best we can" she continued, Chrom crossed his arms.

"Chrom please take this" she handed out the fire emblem to him, he frowned at her.

"you are walking to your death" he stated.

"no I will negotiate with him once again, I will try to get through to him" she explained.

"nothing I say will stop you will it, then I will come with you" he insisted.

"no" she replied.

"no? what do you mean no?" he unfolded his arms up in anger.

"you will continue to Ferox and bring the army we may very well need" she told him, he huffed.

"but sister"

"please Chrom for our people" she placed a hand on his. He stopped and looked at her,

"okay…" he agreed to her plan.

"we should prepare for our journey" Emmeryn stated turning to Lissa giving her a hug.

"please come back to us" Lissa requested.

"I will" she answered.

"I'm coming with" Cordelia announced.

"no stay with Chrom, he needs your assistance" Phila told her.

"but I could help"

"Yes you can, you can help these people" she ordered her.

"yes of course" she answered head bowed.

"please be careful" she requested.

"we will do our best, you know our rules" she spoke softly.

While they prepared to leave for the capital, Chrom sat on a bench growling at the world while Lissa was being comforted by Maribelle. Robin approached Emmeryn.

"my lady, may I have permission to talk with you" she requested.

"oh Robin, of course, you may" she smiled at her.

"would you possibly reconsider this plan you have in mind, I have many alternatives which have far better odds" Robin began holding herself professionally.

"i do believe this is the best route for us to take, for the people to not lose faith in the future of our kingdom, they must know I stand with them" she answered.

"your family, if I may, they do not wish you to go, so why go?" she asked.

"I must sacrifice selfish choices, would you not do the same for those you love?" Emmeryn returned the question.

"I well if I may speak freely ma'am" she nodded at Robin.

"it's unfair of you to put the kingdom above yourself and those who care for you, passing the pain along to others when you are no longer able to deal with it" she stopped bowing.

"I apologise for being rash my lady, please don't think I believe myself to do better, I'm just struggling to understand" she explained.

"Robin I get your concern, I understand what you mean, I used to feel the same until I finally understood why people do it. the people are my loved ones, they must believe I'd sacrifice the same as I would for my brother or sister" she smiled. Robin looked at her, she broke out in her own smile.

"yes I understand, thank you for listening to my concerns" she bowed, just as she was walking away.

"you need not be so formal, I'd see you being my sister before the year ends" she chuckled. Robin froze and blushed heavily before continuing to walk away.

"ma'am we are ready" Phila announced Emmeryn nodded and followed to head out back to the city.

Once they went their separate ways Chrom had become more fierce than before, Cordelia was watching him in awe, Sumia who was her childhood friend was chuckling at Cordelia's affections. They continued down the road until they heard a scream, Chrom shot to action before anyone else.

"someone is in trouble" he shouted, Frederick, following him closely behind.

In the distance was a young girl being followed by a ginger-haired man holding a sword.

"get away from me!" she shouted at him hissing as he stood near her.

"Gregor no, hurt you little one, Gregor help" he responded in broken speech.

"over there!" shouted some bandits.

"ahhh, it's the creeps who captured me before!" the girl cried out.

Gregor attacked a few causing the others to take note and pause.

"you are helping me?" she asked.  
"yes"

"yay" she cheered him on as he dispatched the enemy, Chrom, and the others fought to them finally once all enemies were dealt with he turned to the two of them.

"you two fight well" he commented.

"aww shucks, no biggie" the girl spoke

"Gregor for sale" Gregor announced, Chrom looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, you're for sale?" Robin questioned, looking him up and down.

"yes are you a leader?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"then we do not conduct business" he spoke then ignored her.

"well then…" she huffed.

"I'm the leader here" Chrom stated before Robin blasted his arse with fire.

"I'm sellsword" he stated. Robin moved closer to the girl, she looked at her, she was dressed in small light green robes, with bare skin showing in many places, nothing appropriate for a child in this weather.

"Hello, I'm Nowi, who are you?" she asked

"I'm Robin, how old are you?" she questioned.

"one thousand and three hundred years old, or four, one, three or one four. I lost track a couple of hundred years ago" she stated, Robin stared at her.

"but you're a little girl…" she stated.

"yes, I look like a little girl" she answered her. Robin continued to stare in confusion.

"she's a Manakete" Frederick explained for Robin, who then stared at him in confusion.

"a what?" Robin questioned.

"means I can turn into a dragon" Nowi answered.

"wait…what!?" Robin looked her up and down.

"Robin, I'm going to have them join us, what do you think?"

"yes! She's a dragon, of course, we should have a fire breathing dragon…I mean yes Chrom there is strength in numbers" Robin smiled trying to hide her excitement.

Chrom and Frederick spoke with Nowi and Gregor about joining them once they agreed they set off again. Chrom was quiet everyone assumed this was due to his concern for his sister's fate, they were drawing closer to Ferox, Robin moved next to Chrom he didn't turn seeming to not notice her.

"you're worried" she spoke up, he jumped slightly at her voice.

"oh Robin, something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"yes. You haven't focused" Robin complained he pulled a face at her.

"I am so focused, I just…well I am worried is all" he turned his eyes toward the sky.

"she could die, I…I've abandoned her" he spoke with a defeated voice.

"no, you didn't."

"but Robin"

"your doing what you need to by going here, the people need this, not just you running in" Robin explained.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it okay" Chrom spoke he then moved to walk with Frederick, Robin sighed and continued walking alone.

Once they arrived a Ferox Flavia welcomed them and they explained the situation, they headed back to Ylisstol to try and save Emmeryn only to find they'd gone back to plegia.

"that evil little!" Basilio growled in disgust.

"she went alone, I understand it" Flavia spoke, Chrom sighed.

"ma'am we have a report from Plegia." A soldier saluting Flavia spoke.

"yes go on" she answered, Chrom and Lissa stood waiting. Frederick and Robin stayed back in the distance.

"The hanging of traitorous 'exalt' will be done in three days from now" he spoke, Lissa gasped in shock, Chrom growled.

"that bastard!" Chrom punched the wall. Robin walked forward to the soldier.

"may I read this newsletter" she asked the man looked at Flavia who nodded, he handed it to Robin. She scanned it before stopping and staring at Flavia.

"it's a trap" Robin spoke, Chrom and Lissa stared on.

"of course it is." Flavia answered

"no, it's got the location to the decimal here, the plan is to rush us in" she explained.

"interesting, can we make them think that's what we've done?" Basilio questioned.

"maybe, but I'll need time to plan it out" Robin examined the location some more.

"she's going to be dead and I've failed her." Chrom began speaking.

"no Chrom you haven't failed anyone" Sumia spoke up entering the room with some others.

"I can't save anyone…" Chrom muttered.

"that's not true Chrom, you save so many people" Lissa tried to convince him, he didn't answer. Robin approached them, she stood in front of him.

"you are not to blame for other people's choices, only your reactions" Robin explained to him, he made a noise of acknowledgment.

"you need to snap out of this stupid pity you are feeling, you can do this!" Sumia announced to him smacking him across the face.

"did you just punch him?" Robin asked, Sumia nodded, Robin laughed.

"why did you punch me?" Chrom asked.

"to remind you that you're better than this!" Sumia told him.

"haha!" Basilio laughed hard at this scene.

"you've got some good women around you my boy" he spoke through the laughter.

"yes, strong women surrounding you, you should listen to them" Flavia chuckled, Chrom nodded standing up looking at Lissa Sumia and then Robin smiling at him.

"let's do this!" he announced. They nodded and they all went to prepare for the assault. Robin began planning their plan of attack. They headed towards Plegia, this was their chance to rescue Emmeryn from a horrible fate, for the sake of Chrom, Lissa and Ylisse they had to succeed, Robin knew her plan had to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving the Exalt

The morning was crisp as any seen by Chrom the Plegian desert is bare, in the distance they could see the area where the 'hanging' shall be taking place. Flavia stood next to him, he stared on.

"Are you prepared?" she questioned. He sighed and looked at her.

"is anyone ever?" he asked her.

"not when someone they care for is involved" she explained. Robin was talking to Basilio about the plan of attack. Chrom looked at her while she was talking, she'd tied her hair in a bun, she even took off her coat leaving her in a strapped top with trousers and boots. Some men approached she motioned for them to go somewhere, Stahl tapped her on the shoulder she turned and he moved then popped in front of her. She laughed, he smiled handed her some water. Chrom smiled, Stahl was looking after her which was good. Lissa approached Chrom he looked at her.

"can we save her Chrom?" she questioned. He pulled her in for a hug.

"We can try our best to save her ma'am" Frederick's voice spoke before Chrom could speak.

"Frederick? How do you know?" Lissa was close to tears. He pointed to Robin, who turned and smiled at them from afar.

"Robin?" Lissa looked at him confused.

"I've looked over the plan, she's good at what she does" Frederick explained. Lissa looked at Robin, who was wiping her forehead, the heat not helping her.

"she's got a way of saving her?"

"she can do this, trust her" he motioned to the stern look on Robin.

"Okay," Lissa nodded. Flavia and Chrom approached Robin, the sun was starting to set, the plan of attack was tomorrow.

"Everything set for tomorrow" Flavia inquired.

"yes, however, this is all academic the real risk is tomorrow" Robin sighed. Flavia faintly smiled.

"chin up child, your brain got us this far, show some confidence you have earnt, the plan is risky yes, but as much as needed."

"We can do this Robin, don't worry" Chrom supported. He smiled at her.

"this time tomorrow we will be chatting away with Emm on the way home" he reassured her.

"I hope so" Robin spoke. Doubt beating her. They settled down for the night hoping and dreaming tomorrow goes exactly to plan.

Throughout the night Robin tossed and turned, she felt this strange connection to another, she could see the man who called to her during the battle in the castle, he had died that night, how was this possible, he was talking but it was all muffled she could only make some words.

"grima...death...course...doubted truth...words...destiny...resist...future..."

"AAHHHH!" she sat up yelling, Lissa ran over.

"Robin?Robin! Are you okay?" Lissa questioned kneeling by her bedside. Robin sighed.

"did you have a nightmare?" Lissa asked.

"a nightmare...oh yes it must have been, oh Lissa your awake, everything alright?" Robin stared at her.

"ah yes, I was coming to wake you, Frederick says it's time" she motioned to the other preparing to go"

"ah okay" Robin go up.

"you know we can't do anything until the brains behind it all is awake and ready to go" Lissa commented leaving the tent. The approached and saw Emmeryn atop a stone pillar with a man behind her.

They spotted Gangrel giving his speech.

"Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" he shouted he turned to the man atop the pillar.

"executioner! If you would be so kind..." he spoke to him.

"Flavia now!" Robin announced.

"Okay I got it" she responded. Suddenly an axe came flying through the air hitting and knocking the man off the pillar stopping the execution.

"everyone now" Robin shouted loudly.

"stick to the plan, take out the soldier first!" Chrom announced as they ran into battle.

"we will get the mad king later!" Chrom growled.

"oh, we've been expecting you, little prince!" Gangrel announced loudly.

"troops, it's time! Kill him, kill his sister, kill his friends, kill everyone he brought! KILL THEM ALL!" he cackled as he walked away inside the tomb.

They were fighting through the enemy to get to Emmeryn when suddenly a blond man appeared attacking the enemy, Chrom spotting him.

"Exalt Emmeryn no!, I won't let them kill you! gods give me speed" he announced axing the enemy down one by one. As they fought, a brigade of wyvern's appeared the direction they came.

"damn, they cut us off!" Robin growled. Stahl, Cordelia and a few others branched off to deal with them. Chrom approached the blond man alone.

"You, who are you? why do you fight alone?" the man turned to look at him, stepping back in surprise.

"goodness, you are prince Chrom, the brother of the exalt herself"

"oh um you know who I am?" he smiled confused.

"of course I do sire, all Ylissian clergy do. I MUST thank the fathers for this opportunity for us to be united like this and-"

"I'm sorry but we are in a battle, it's really not the time for prayer" Chrom interrupted him.

"ah, of course, we hurried here with word of the execution."

"There are more of you?" Chrom questioned looking around.

"ah yes, I have lost many comrades along the way, they died for her, I shall if needed" he stated matter of factly.

"you love my sister this is clear, I'd be honoured to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth" Chrom stated, Robin, snickered behind him with Lissa. Chrom ignored them.

"man...sire I am a man of the cloth" he explained Chrom error.

"oh um your not a woman?" he questioned.

"no sire, woman are clerics I am a priest"

"ah I do apologise for my mistake"

no sir it is alright you realised your mistake, no harm was done, I am Libra" he shook Chrom's hand.

"as touching as this moment is for you two, we have a lot of men approaching us with heavy-looking weapons, do you think you could do some fighting?" Lissa complained at Chrom.

"yes of course, to battle!" he ran towards the enemy with Libra in tow. After a few waves of men, it calmed leaving just one heavily armoured man standing in the middle of the rocky remains.

"face me scum" he growled, Chrom moved forward, Frederick moved in front of him.

"It is my duty, go forth and save your sister." the moved forward and the winged maiden's arrived with Phila at front.

"Phila? How are you here"

"Basilio's men freed me, hurry ma'am we must go" she began approaching Emmeryn Gangrel stop atop the building front stared on in disgust.

"Pegasus knights, dammit, how! That damn Ylissian tactician doesn't play fair!" Aversa began chuckling.

"don't worry neither do i" she cackled.

Suddenly a bunch of risen appeared in front of them. Robin stepped back

"Risen, no!"

"Chrom there are risen all around us!" she told him. He looked around to see she was correct.

"damn it all, not now" he grumbled. They could see Gangrel laughing.

"did an army of the dead just appear, the heavens must be smiling upon the almighty king Gangrel today"

"ugh," Lissa pulled a face.

"I hate when he does that" Robin stated, Lissa looked at her. Robin pulling the same face.

"talk about himself in the third person?" she questioned Robin nodded. The risen began attacking the Pegasus knights, taking them out one by one, soon the lot of them were defeated.

"no, no, no..." Robin mumbled under her breath, Lissa was the only one to catch wind of it though.

"now plead for your worthless lives!" Gangrel demanded. Chrom growled at him.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you!" Chrom shouted angrily.

"oh now that is a good line, be sure to remind me to put that on his tombstone" Gangrel laughed

"however it's just your life in the balance, the exalt still stands in the balance, one move and my archer's fire. Do you want to be responsible for your big sister bloody demise? What of the rest of you, any volunteers, who would like the honour of killing the exalt. No, no volunteers, not so headstrong now are we" he laughed maniacally.

"damn you!" Chrom furiously clenched his hands.

"now, now boy no one needs to die today, not you, not the exalt and not even your friends"

"Just give me the fire emblem and this all goes away"

"i..." Chrom couldn't think. He wanted to save his sister but giving it away was worse.

"chrom we can't trust him" Robin stated

"I know this, I'm not stupid if I just say no he'll kill her!"

"Chrom, what do we do?" Lissa asked him concerned.

"my sister or my duty, there is no right answer here" Robin grabbed his hand.

"don't give up, there has to be a way out of this" she comforted him.

"if there is one I can't see it" he commented.

"I will count to three" Gangrel announced.

"no wait, everyone lay down your wea-" Chrom began.

"enough!" Emmeryn shouted

"silence!" Gangrel demanded.

"sister please" Chrom tried.

"king Gangrel is there truly no hope you will listen to me?" Emmeryn spoke to him.

"Listen to more babbling, I think not! I want to hear the thunk of arrows and the splat as you hit the ground! Enjoy your last chance to enjoy looking down on others" Gangrel shouted.

"be prepared to meet your maker...unless someone gives me the emblem" he turned to Chrom.

"Okay, fine you can have it. please forgive me Emm" Chrom looked at her ashamed.

"thank you Chrom, I know what I must do" she spoke moving towards the edge.

"wait, what are you doing?" Chrom moved closer.

"plegian's I ask you to hear the truth of my words, war will bring you nothing but sadness and pain, please free yourself from this hatred, do not continue this cycle of pain and vengeance, do what you must, as I do today. One selfless act has the power to change the world" she moved to the very end of the pillar.

"no Emmeryn!" Chrom shouted. They fought the risen and Chrom made a run for it to Emmeryn. She began falling hand clasped together in prayer. Lissa screamed in complete shock as the others began fighting their way through the risen, beginning to be overwhelmed.

"We need to get out now! Their numbers are too much!" Frederick stated, Robin, watch in shock as Chrom ran to emmeryn's falling body, she failed.

Chrom reached her after she fell, he approached slowly before kneeling down not far from her body.

Gangrel laughed

"How noble, I think we should get her body and put it on display!" he cackled.

"You will die today!" Chrom shouted angrily. Standing suddenly Basilio grabbed his arm.

"no boy I secured an escape route you need to escape alive." he turned full of rage but agreed. Robin still hadn't spoken, Marth arrived with Basilio looking grim.

"it's still possible, we are back on the path of a grim future" she muttered to herself.

"We need to escape quickly, retreat!" Frederick shouted to everyone.

They began their retreat.

The rain began beating down heavy as they fought their way through many soldiers, Basilio leading them forward.

"HURRY, the carriage is this way" he motioned to the top of the hill.

"we won't make it!" Lissa shouted more enemies coming toward them. Suddenly lightening reined down causing the lot to pause as the ground around burst up in flames. Miriel stood with her book in hand.

"go we shall hold them off, hurry," she told them. Basilio grabbed Chrom who was still not moving away, Frederick grabbed Lissa and they all headed for the carriage. Once atop the mountain, a fair red-haired lady stood by a carriage, she looked timid.

"khan Basilio. You made it" she spoke up, there were 3 carriages ready to go, they all looked pretty inconspicuous.

"Olivia my girl, I am sorry for the wait" Basilio spoke to her, she bowed to him.

"I didn't hear from you, I assumed the worst had happened" she looked at the others.

"Chrom, this is Olivia, she and the others will be smuggling you out"

"We must hurry, there surely is more on the way" Olivia motioned to the others catching up.

"alright get in, hurry, say goodbye to this hellhole" Basilio got in along with Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Sumia. They began their journey home. The other carriages had made it out and they left Plegia. Once away Lissa looked at Chrom who hadn't said much since the carriage ride began. Once they arrived back safely, the wounded were being tended to while Chrom and the others were inside feeling the burn of their defeat. Robin took her coat off and placed it on the table, she looked upon the throne in the room. Lissa was crying aloud at her loss and Chrom was still silent. Clenching her fists, Robin frowned.

"all that...all that for nothing!" she moaned. Lissa was still in tears.

"oh, Emmeryn..." Lissa sobbed to herself.

"I should've died for the exalt, I am a failure!" Frederick announced bitterly.

"What now?" Flavia questioned Basilio, he turned to her baffled.

"why you looking at me, I am not in charge!" he groaned.

"funny how I get the full throne during a war..." she grumbled. Robin approached Chrom who hadn't spoken to her once since the plan failed.

"Chrom...i...i'm sorry."

the others looked over at Robin near Chrom. Robin had her hands clasped together as if waiting for his rage.

"I'm so sorry, my plan wasn't good enough, it wasn't enough at all. It's all my fault, I didn't prepare fully and didn't take scenarios into account, the failure is on me, no one else should take-"

"Robin stop" he spoke, no emotion in his voice. She paused slightly shaking.

"Chrom I-"

"I said stop!" he growled he moved away from her, she bowed.

"I shall take my leave" she spoke moving away from him, her eye fill with tears she refused to let out. Once Robin left the room Lissa boiled with anger. She went storming over to Chrom.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him. He turned to her, looking confused.

"How dare you push her away like that, letting her believe it was all on her!" she screamed at him angrily. Frederick came over to ease tensions.

"let me go, he deserves this!" she growled as Frederick tried to pull her away.

"let her go, Frederick. Lissa you have something to say?" he stared at her.

"yes, I do! You would even talk to Robin once we got back, you let her blame herself for it all! How dare you do this now!" she screamed loudly at him.

"I failed her okay! Is that what you want to hear, I failed Robin, I failed you, I FAILED Emmeryn...i'm a failure..." he screamed full emotion of the situation coming out in full.

"You didn't fail anyone" spoke Robin's voice from the side, they both turned to see her fully dressed.

"Robin...i..." Chrom began.

"no, I get it I do, you mourn a loss so great" she moved closer to him, she grabbed his hand. He looked at her smiling lightly.

"You didn't fail me, you did everything you could. I believe you tried your best." he grabbed her hand back tightly.

"my sister did this for me, so I could keep the item to potentially save our people, but...she wanted to save me from the guilt of choice, she left me to take over her torch..."

"was and always will be an incredible person, she is more than we could ever hope to be, but maybe together we can strive to be half the person she was" Robin stated.

"what are you saying?" Chrom asked.

"you fall, I'll pick you up, you fight for your sister ideals, I'll be right by your side fighting with you, you can be yourself and still do good by the people" Robin spoke softly.

"what if I am not good enough?" Chrom asked.

"then you keep going until you are!" Robin insured him.

"I don't know if I can do this alone?" Chrom stated.

"well good thing you're not alone isn't it" Chrom turned to see Virion, Vaike, Miriel and the others all standing there looking to him.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Nowi shouted at him. Gregor smiling and nodding with her.

"you guys..." Chrom

"thank you so much, everyone, your friendships mean more than anything to me" Chrom smiled and nodded to them, he turned to Robin.

"Thank you, you've helped me so much" he looked in her eyes, she smiled at him brightly.

"We can do this" she spoke to him, he nodded knowing she was right. They can do it.

"let finish this!" he announced with renown energy.

"count us in lad" Basilio spoke up with Flavia holding her axe in agreement.

"may I help lend aid?" Olivia perked up near Chrom.

"oh, of course, any aid welcomed to us, thank you" she bowed to him.

"I cannot do much but dance, but I would like to help anyway" Olivia spoke.

"ah my you would be good to bring her, commander" Basilio announced happily

"commander?" Chrom questioned.

"felt you deserved a promotion" Basilio chuckled.

"ah yes, Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault, this should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel"

"then shall we prepare for another battle?" Robin questioned them.

"oh yes my girl, this time it's personal!" Basilio cheered.

"wasn't it already?" Flavia questioned

"of course but it sounded better if I say that" Basilio spoke in a hushed tone to her, she laughed at him.

"then let's prepare for war, this time I will dethrone the mad king" Chrom turned to his people with a fierce look in his eyes.

"let's go upset some royalty" he spoke, they cheered.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit shorter but I recently moved home so not had much chance to write, I'm settling now so I will have more chance. any feedback welcome, let me know what you think. I wanted to give a more emotional response to Emmeryn's death as it always felt a bit cold, let me know what you think if I should continue this past the first story._**


	8. Chapter 8: The end?

_As Ferox began massing their armies, the shepherds prepared for the coming battles. Chrom stood outside in the cold alone thinking of events that transpired._

" _you busy?" Robin spoke from behind him, he turned to her, she had her hair down fully, he looked at her._

" _I'm not busy" he answered. She came over and stood next to him._

"I _wanted to check on you and-"_

" _make sure I'm not wallowing in self-pity" he cut he off, she shook her head, she sat down on the bench nearby. She was dressed for bed, he knew Lissa must have had her head in another place, she wouldn't have let her leave in her bedclothes._

"I _wanted to make sure I was there for you, better than I was before" she spoke not looking at him. He moved to sit next to her._

" _you think you weren't there for me?" he inquired, he looked over her noticing a tear falling down her face. He grabbed her hand._

" _i know you did everything you could, that's enough for me" Chrom spoke, she looked up at him, her eyes welled up with tears._

" _but-" he put his finger on her lips._

" _you are always there for me, since the moment we met you have been so helpful to me, I really appreciate you, you give me courage, the strength to continue" he pulled her into a hug. She cried into him as he held her softly._

 _A figure in the background was watching them, a soft smile upon their face as they saw their interactions, the figure disappeared as quickly as appearing._

 _Chrom pulled back from Robin, she looked tired, he'd not really noticed until now, she looked worn out._

" _get some sleep" he told her, she nodded before yawning. He stood holding out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and stood, he began walking with her hand in his. She blushed at the display. They walked back to her room, not many people were about just a few servants. They stopped outside her room, she began letting go of his hand. He pulled her hand up and kissed her hand._

" _goodnight" he spoke, he let go and she retreated into her room smiling. He returned to his own bed. Laying on the bed smiling like an idiot._

" _you were up late?" Stahl spoke up Chrom chuckled a little._

" _guess I was thinking about a lot of things"_

" _well it will end one day, we can only keep moving forward" Stahl spoke with surprising wisdom._

" _you are right" Chrom replied, only for Vaike to begin laughing loudly._

" _he stole that from Robin, they keep spending time together, think he's got a crush" he laughed so loud that Frederick growled._

" _some people are trying to sleep in here" he complained. They all laughed._

" _Sire are you well though?" he questioned in seriousness, Chrom sighed._

" _i am, or I will be at least, time heals all wounds" he answered._

" _such wisdom did you steal that from Robin as well" Vaike joked laughing._

" _no, I didn't, I can be smart!" he growled, causing laughter to erupt in the room, this caused him to laugh._

" _i must remind you, we leave for battle tomorrow if you are tired it is your own fault" Frederick reminded. They all stopped and decided to sleep._

 _The next morning was quiet as everyone was packing to head out for the battle, it would be 2 days travel. They set out the guys looking tired._

" _i hate you" Vaike grumbled yawning. Stahl laughed a little before seeing the girls approaching._

" _the ladies are here" he stated. They saw all the girls looking wide awake and the other guys were too. The only person looking tired out of their group was Lissa._

" _Lissa?" Chrom spoke up._

" _it's okay, I already had a long talk with Maribelle, she helped" she explained smiling._

" _you look exhausted" he stated, she laughed._

" _oh that, blame Robin" she answered pointing to Robin who looked like a zombie._

" _hi Robin" Stahl stood next to her, she ignored him, he waved his hand in front of her._

" _um Robin?" he shook her a little._

" _...hi..." she replied slowly._

" _want to ride my horse?" he asked her, she nodded only for Chrom to grab her arm._

" _we need to discuss the coming battle so she can ride with me" he spoke moving her away._

" _sure that's the reason..." Lissa chuckled._

 _Once he helped her on the horse and they set out she fell asleep on Chrom only for him to blush and Lissa -riding with Frederick- laughed beside him._

" _it was only a matter of time" she spoke._

" _what was?" he asked her, she gestured to Robin asleep._

" _she came to bed late then got up really early to prepare, panicking she lost the plans" Lissa explained._

" _she feels responsible, she won't say it, but she does" Frederick spoke up causing Chrom to look at him._

" _well let her sleep a little on you then right" Lissa commented chuckling._

 _Chrom and Frederick both smiled at how happy Lissa seemed, just needed Chrom to nearly burst from being so close to Robin._

 _They continued to travel stopping to camp at night and rest, the evenings were filled with Robin explaining planning with others and sometimes catching Chrom looking at her while he trained with Frederick. They continued like this until they arrived._

 _The morning of the battle arrived quickly, Chrom still feeling the pain of his sister's death. Lissa wouldn't say anything but knew he felt the weight of her role on him now. Frederick returned with the report from Flavia, he pointed towards the battlefield._

" _i have the report of the battlefield from Khan Flavia" he announced._

" _what is it?" Chrom asked him._

" _the Plegian soldiers are being seen laying their arms down refusing to have more bloodshed in the name of a madman" Frederick explained._

" _they are laying their arms down?" Robin questioned with Frederick nodding to her._

" _they are being heard chanting the Exalt's name as they do so" he spoke. Chrom began smiling._

" _even in death she is helping us..." he spoke softly. Robin grabbed his hand he looked at her and smiled._

" _did something happen between you two?" Frederick asked. They both looked at him._

" _um well..." Robin began not knowing what to say, Chrom was about to speak only for Lissa to approach._

" _that's not something we need to discuss now" Lissa broke up the conversation. Frederick turned to her smiling._

" _yes of course" she smiled at him._

" _so how are we doing this now, we were prepared for a full army" Chrom asked._

" _well it makes flanking easier" Robin pulled out a map unfolding it._

" _see we were expecting as mass over here, but if they laid their arms down we don't have a problem if we approach as if they are still there, whatever is left will be better" she stated, they agreed. They all gathered as Chrom as Robin explained the plan._

" _Miriel, you will flank left with Vaike, Nowi, and Gregor. Sumia, you will move from the right with support from Stahl, Cordelia, Kellam, Maribelle and Ricken, I will be doing a head-on assault with Frederick and Robin, we will have healing support from Lissa, if I haven't told you where to go support the others." Chrom ordered, they all began separating, the fighting began, they fought their way through what was left of the madman's army. His right hand Aversa fought with Robin._

" _now, now, sweetie, I think I'll just go for a travel, I won't die for an idiot" she spoke, smoke suddenly blinding Robin, once it cleared she was gone._

" _ugh, that isn't the last of her" she groaned. They reached Gangrel, he weapon ready looking as unstable as ever._

" _YOU THINK YOU WILL DEFEAT ME BOY!" he screamed at him, Chrom readied his weapon Robin put her hand in front of him._

" _what is it?" he asked her._

" _he's unstable" she commented, he began running at them, Chrom moved in from of Robin blocking his swing. She watched as the flickers from the swords clashing flashed in front of her, they began fighting, she stopped. The others caught up, Frederick stopping as well._

" _guys why are we not doing anything?" Lissa shouted urging them to attack._

" _it's not our fight" Frederick stated calmly._

" _it wasn't him she was following" Robin whispered only Frederick heard her, he looked at her, her eyes weren't their usual colour tinting a reddish colour._

" _Robin?" he spoke, knocking her out of her whatever trance she had._

" _Sorry, what's happening?" she asked turning to see Chrom fighting Gangrel._

" _why we waiting?" she asked.  
"it's his battle, you and Frederick were waiting when I got here, Robin are you okay?" Lissa asked concerned. _

" _i uh, think maybe I'm tired, it's been a long road" she stated not really knowing what has happened._

" _ah that must be it" Frederick nodded agreeing with her._

 _Chrom dodged Gangrel's attack swinging his sword knocking him down in one hit. He got up began running at Chrom again, he moved out the way._

" _you won't win child!" he shouted, he turned to him running only for Chrom to cut him down in an instant, he laid on the floor bleeding. Chrom walked away as Robin approached Gangrel._

" _i...was...to...be a...god..." he gasped out his last words before dying from blood loss._

" _you were insane" she answered him. She turned to see the others all looking relieved, Chrom smiling brightly at her. She smiled back at him._

" _it's over" Frederick announced and everyone cheered._

" _what now?" asked Stahl, Chrom turned smiling._

" _now we go inform the others" he stated they all nodded in agreement and they began heading towards the rest of the army._

" _Robin, if I could have a moment?" he stopped her while the others walked on._

" _what's wrong?" she questioned, he grabbed her hands._

" _i want you to know, I couldn't have done this without you, you helped me do this" he motioned around him._

" _i believed in you, you were going to be able to do this without me, I know this" she replied to him, he grabbed her chin gently._

" _you are beautiful, just seeing your smile makes me want to fly" he moved closer._

" _the war is over..." she spoke mere inches away from his face._

" _yes it is" he moved in kissing her deeply, holding her with his other arm closely. The kiss was intense, all their frustrations, and wants to be put into one kiss, yet so pure and innocent. They pulled apart, she was bright red, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

" _About time!" Lissa shouted with joy, causing the two to part in shock._

" _LISSA!" Chrom shouted at her, she laughed._

" _Okay, well, what is it I owe you?" Frederick asked her._

" _we go cloud gazing on the balcony at home" she smiled at him, he looked flustered before nodding, she locked her arm in his dragging him off._

" _wait...what?" Chrom looked confused, only to have Robin laugh._

" _it's okay I'll explain how this happened" she told him grabbing his hand, he stopped looking shocked only to smile at her._

 _They got back to the ferox army, once news of the mad king's death reached the others they surrendered, the battle had ended. With talks of future collaborations coming from the Khans, they agreed to stay in touch. Once they got back to Ylisstol Chrom's people were free and he was officially crowned king, he was dressed all fancy, Lissa smiled brightly as she held Frederick's hand at the sidelines. Robin standing in a lovely formal dress, as Chrom pulled her over to introduce her to his people. The people took to Robin quickly, they continued to court for a short time before Chrom proposed to her, in the same courtyard they'd bonded in all that time ago. All seemed well within the kingdom for the time, with good relations with Ferox and Plegia rebuilding, they had elected another political man to ensure they did not get another corrupt king._

 _The world was peaceful for now._

 ** _it's been ages I know I am sorry for it being nearly a year since the last update, I didn't want to be one of those people who uploads most of a story and then buggers off forever. I legit had no time with my little one walking around and needing constant watching, I feel like it's been so long for me, I have started replaying the game as it has been that long since I last played it._**

 ** _I want to at least finish the story before I start again, I have another story I wanted to write so keep an eye out, now things have settled I will write more._**


End file.
